Why do things always turn out this way?
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Both brothers Mario and Luigi go through 10 grade life facing love, heartbreak,and friendship. Not only do they find something about each other and their friends but, they find out something about themselves.IT'S FINISHED!
1. Surprise Surprise

**Okay let me get this straight I don't own anything nothing(except brianna) Zip, zero, nida(Well thats how I think you spell it). Enjoy!**  
>Chapter 1: Surprise Surprise<p>

The dazzling sunlight hit Luigi's face with a blurr. When he finally stirred awake he suddenly focused on his alarm clock and it said 6:32. " Time to get ready ," he stated. Suddenly he jumped out of bed and prepared himself for the first day of school. Luigi did that by taking a nice warm shower, doing his hair, and spraying on some cologne.

While he was still in the bathroom brushing his hair his twin brother Mario burged in the bathroom. "Dude it's occuped,"Luigi said annoyingly

" Well duh I know that." Mario remarked, "Now...Anyway I came in here beacause the one downstairs is being used by dad and he has been in there for a while."

While rolling his eyes Luigi said, "Why don't you tell him you need to use it."

" I don't want to get him in one of his morning moods," Mario said with a worried look. "Sure" the younger Mario bro replied sarcastically.

"Hey are you wearing colone?" Mario questioned.

"Just a little" Luigi stated slyly.

" Oh" Mario said with a smirk,"Your trying to impress a girl. Dude, you are so in there" Mario said while jumping up and down. As Luigi walked out brushing his hair his older brother questioned, "Who is it?" he said while poked luigi in the stomach with his fingers.

Luigi shoved his hands away and admitted, " It's Daisy okay?"

" Oh wow," Mario said, " She's okay but you colud do better."

"No way," Luigi protested," Daisy is sweet, beautiful, athletic,smar- "

"Violent," Mario interrupped.

" Thats not true," Luigi argued.

" Fine whatever," Mario replied. They then walked out of there house at around 7:03 trying to make sure they get there before 7:38. They then got into Luigi's black Camero and they drove off.

" How is your relationship with Peach going?" Luigi asked.

" Just keep your eyes on the road" Mario demanded. Luigi then decieded to just leave it at that and continue their journey to their high school. The Mario bros. pulled up to in the Mushroom high parking lot and got out of the car. Luigi put his sunglasses for a very odd reason considering the fact that he was about to enter a building. He was wearing a black button up shirt and blue skinny Jeans. Mario wasn't wearing any sunglasses(because he broke his) but he had a pair of regular jeans and a Blue short sleeve hoddiee with white shoes.

They were parked next to a group of girls standing by their car and one of the girls caught Luigi's attention. "AAAAHHHH!" Luigi screamed like a teenage girl who just saw a horror movie.

" Hi hottie" Luigi's cousin Brianna's best friend yelled.

" Trina what are you doing here?" Mario questioned while exchanging glances with Luigi.

" Oh well I go here now so I can go out with Luigi aka: the hottest boy in the world." Trina said excitedly while walking over to luigi and slipping her hand around his waist.

" Well anyways hope you are in some of my classes bye lover boy" she said with a she walked away with her BFF and the other girls

" Why don't you just tell her to go away?" Mario suggested.

Luigi said, " yeah but the problem is that she is to hot to lose."

"Can't argue with you on that one," Mario admitted. When the Mario bros. heard the five minute bell from the school entrace they both walked inside to begin their year of 10th grade.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest one is always the first last one. Remember that...**


	2. It all begins here

**Okay so tell me how i did on the last one and in this story the girl Trina is from the show Victorious so go search victorious and you will see who Trina is and there will be a guy from that show in one of my later chapters.**

Chapter 2: It all Begins Here

"Come on Daisy we are going to be late." scolded Peach as she held up both of their class schedeles looking for their classes, "Daisy this would go a lot faster if you would help me, we only have five minutes."

" Don't worry Peach your doing good. Don't be such a worrywart," said Daisy as she continued texted on her phone as she walked down the hallway.

"I'm serious Daisy." said a serious Peach

" I don't care about my classes I just want to see Luigi and his phone is off." Daisy complained while repeatedly tapping her phone with her left index finger.

"Well maybe he found his-... Hey I found your class!" Peach replied excitedly.

"Oh what class is it" moaned Daisy while lookng at her phone.

"Cooking class" Peach yelped excitedly(again).

Daisy shoot her head up and said

" What the fu-.. Don't say it." Peach interupped. "Cooking class? Why cooking class?" Peach questioned.

"My mother said either I do cheerleading or cooking class and I choose wisely," Daisy said annoyed because her mom put her in that predicument.

"Man," peach stated, " your so lucky you got cooking class. I wish I had that class. Well anyways you better get going, enjoy yourself."

"You wish" Daisy complained.

Peach then turned around and headed to the gym. She already know were the gym was located beacause this was her and Dasiys third year at this school. Peach was even more happy about going to gym class because both her and her boyfriend Mario had Gym first hour together.

When Daisy went in the class room she saw a girl with brown hair and almost the same skin color she had. The girl was wearing skinny jeans and a purple tank-top with and little purple jacket that went to her belly button. "She isn't sitting next to anybody," daisy thought," Might as well sit next to her. Daisy sat down and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Trina" Trina responded with a smile. Trina took a glance at Daisy's outfit. She was wearing a pair if jeans that hugged her legs perfectly the jeans also stop at her ankles. Her red shirt had also some words on it. The shirt said in black letters "You better not question my authority!" Also her hair was long but it stopped at her elbows and her hair rested on her shoulders. She also was wearing red flip-flops.

"Hey," Trina said," What's your next hour um,um,um whats your name?"

"My name is Daisy and my next hour is E. Gadd Science." Daisy replied.

"I have that as my second hour too!" Trina said as calmly as possible.

"So do you wanna be friends?" In the back of Daisys mind she was saying "Don't kids in second grade usually ask that?" But later in her mind she thought "Well she seems kind of nice." So Daisy then said "Sure, but you have to meet my other three friends. We all have second hour together."

"Cool" Trina agreed. A couple minutes later to much if the girls dismay the class started.

**With Luigi...**  
>"Mario is lucky to have a girlfriend," Luigi thought during his history class introduction with a smile" He has two classes with classes with her, but I have three classes with the girl I like." Luigi thought.<p>

His history teacher Mr. Funky Kong was talking about what they were going to do in the next couple weeks in about 30 minutes into class. "Alright everybody were going to watch a movie about the country Russia because that is what we are going to focus on this unit." Luigi is usaully the teachers prized student and he is a very smart teenager but he just wasn't that thrilled about this upcoming assingments.

"Oh golly that sounds fun," Luigi said out loud sarcasticly.

"Who said that?" Mr. Funky yelled. Everybody in the class pointed at Luigi which made him sink in his chair. " Stand up boy" yelled but a little more quiet then before.

Luigi slowly stood up and said, " Um, my name sir?" Luigi spoke as if there was a lump in his throat. " Cough up the hairball," strenly said. Even though what he said was funny he didn't mean it as a joke so when someone giggled the teacher told everyone to be quiet. "This is going to be a long school year," Luigi thought.

DING-DING-DING-DING-DING

Mario and Peach walked out off their seperate locker rooms and meet up with each other outside of the gym so they could find their lockers that their teacher gave to them(On the first day of school every students first hour teacher assigns them there locker). Mario then took a glance at his girlfriend and he saw that she looked quite impressive. Not saying that she didn't look pretty all the time. Peach was wearing a short sleeve shirt that had a hood and the shirt had a peace sign on it. She was also wearing a blue jean skirt that looked cute on her. She also had her hair flowing down her shoulders and she had on pink sandels.

"You look beautiful," Mario revealed stunned as he observed his girlfriend.

Peach blushed and said "I'd say the same thing about you."

" Well, my locker is right around the corner towards the West Wing," Mario informed while walking at a slow pace.

"Race you there," Peach chuckled while getting a head start, and Mario soon ran after her.

* * *

><p>"OMG Daisy I just love that shirt you are wearing." squealed Trina.<p>

"My dad hates it but seriously I don't care whether he likes it or not." Daisy said feeling satisfied with her ansewer.

"What is your best friends name?" Trina asked.

"Her name is Peach and she is awesome," informed Daisy amphisizing the word "amesome."

They then walked in the Science lab and nobody was there except the teacher. "Um, hello welcome to 10th grade science," said Professer E. Gadd. Professer was a short wrinkly old man. " May I ask what you two young ladies's names are?" asked the frale man.

"Oh I'm Trina and this is Daisy" Trina introduced.

"Well if you two ladies don't mind could you two pass out these paper plates to everyone bacause every morning in the class I do a small lab to demenstarte what we will be learning" said the Professor. the two girls were passing out plates the professer steped out into the hallway to greet all of his new students.

Mario and Peach suddenly walked in the classroom and Daisy excitedly exclaimed.

"Hey trina this is my BFF Peach and this is her boyfriend named-.." Daisy began

"Mario!"Trina interrupted.

" Wait you know Mario? How do you know Mario." asked both Daisy and Peach.

"Well I am Mario's cousin Brianna's best friend and I know Mario and his totally hot brother Luigi." squealed Trina. A couple of students then started fulling in the classroom. Soon enough Luigi entered the lab and when he saw Trina he nearly fainted "Baby" Trina yelled and she jumped into Luigi's arms.

"I bet that Daisy and Trina get along that well any more," Peach commented. "Why" Mario asked. "Because Daisy has a crush on Lugi and when we were talking she was going on and on about how shiny luigi's teeth are" Peach said. In Daisy's mind she was saying "That wanna be thinks that she can come up in here and get Luigi that fast. I'm not allowing that!"


	3. Salty French Fries

Hey sorry I didn't upload that fast my dad's computer broke so I had to use my sister's. Anyway keep reviewing. Enjoy!

Chpt: 3 Salty French Fries

"Crap" Luigi remarked as he looked at Trina.

"All right everyone take your seats," Professor E. Gadd demanded. Trina waited for Luigi to take is seat and Daisy sat in the stool next to him. Mario had slung his arm around Peach's shoulders as they sat down across from Luigi and Daisy at the same table.

Trina got jealous of this so she pushed Daisy and knocked her off the stool.

Daisy was about to get up and beat the living daylight out of Trina but she was interrupted by Professor E. Gadd asking a question. "Is there a problem over there ladies?"

"No there isn't," Daisy said angrily while pulping herself on the stool across from Luigi's table so they were face to face.

When the teacher put on a boring science movie and left the class room for 8 minutes Daisy pulled out her phone and texted Luigi. She texted "Trina is an annoying jerk." Luigi's phone vibrated and he looked left and right and took out his blackberry. He then made a sly smile at the text.

Mario leaned over to him and said, "Bro, why are you smiling at your crouch? Are you having fun?"

Luigi glared at his older brother and smacked him on the forehead. "Ow what was that for," the older Mario bro said clenching his head in pain.

"You know what it was for." Luigi said. Luigi shoke his head and texted Daisy," yea your right,"

Daisy then texted him back saying "Come to my locker after class, I have to tell you something."

After 20 more minutes of boring learned the bell finally rung. "See you tomorrow class and don't forgot to turn in those slips." He reminded.

Luigi walked to Daisy's locker and luckily Trina had to go to her locker but as she walked by she slipped her hand in Luigi's pocket and grabbed his phone.

"Well what did you want to ask me," Luigi asked.

As Daisy grabbed both of his hands she cleared her throat and asked, " Um Luigi would you like to be my boyfriend?"

In Luigi's mind he was saying, "Yes she likes me. She totally likes me. With a lot of courage Luigi said, "Heck yea,"

"So we are a couple right and I can change my status to in a relationship." Daisy questioned.

"Of course," Luigi responded.

"Wait let me record this so you can't say it didn't happen." Luigi said while digging in his pocket. "Hey, where is my phone?"

"Maybe you left it on the desk or something. You should look back there during lunch." Daisy suggested while giving Luigi a kiss on the cheek.

"See you at Lunch Luigi bye" Daisy stated. Luigi and Daisy's 3rd hour went pretty smoothly. Daisy had gym which she enjoyed a lot, but Luigi had health class which he hated because he didn't really enjoy learning about the women reproductive system.

At Lunch…

"Could you hand me the salt please," Daisy asked Peach while standing in the lunch line.

"You know that salt can kill you right, "Peach questioned her best friend.

"No but it's a fair trade, whoever wants my dead body gets it and I get salty French Fries." Daisy said with a bright white smile.

" Sure that's right daisy," Peach said sarcastically, "Where are we going to sit ?

"By Mario and Luigi and their cousin Brianna of course," Daisy pointed out. The two slowly got their things that they needed by the salad bar, and they quickly made their way over to the table their friends were sitting at. Peach sat down in between Mario and Brianna. When daisy pulled out her chair Trina suddenly slid in the seat.

"Thank you," Trina thanked with a chuckle.

Daisy then started to cool down and then said, "listen I'm trying to be nice. If I wasn't then I would drag you out of this chair by your two front teeth."

"Trina you're a good friend and all but I would like to sit next to Daisy who is my girlfriend." Luigi said nicely.

Trina quickly stood up and yelled, "I will not be ignored Luigi. You will be mine, here is your phone." she then stormed off.

A guy named Beck walked up with his lunch tray and said, " Hi my name is Beck and is that girl intoxicated or something because she looks a little on the lunny side?" he said while looking as where Trina once was.

"Beck you're alright; you're alright," Mario repeated with a smile on his face.


	4. What Is Going On?

**BTW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG NINTENDO AND TRINA AND BECK BELONG TO THE NICKELODEON COMPANY OR THE VICTORIOUS COMPANY I DON'T KNOW SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME WHATEVER YOU DO PLEASE DON'T! thank you! **

Chapter 4: What's going on?Sorry it took so long again sometimes I get writers block but not anymore so here you go.

The rest of the day went through very good. In fact Mario, Luigi, and Beck became good friends. Luigi and Beck had 4th hour together which was Language Arts and all three of them had 6th hour together which was math class. It had been already a few weeks into the school year and it was already November.

"Hey bro, what do you wanna do for our birthday. How about we throw a wild bash invit a lot of guys over some girls and drink some beer, and NO PARENTS. Maybe not our girlfriends though because Daisy will broke something if you make her upset and Peach doesn't like to do wrong things." Mario said excitedly.

" Mario, Mario this is just going to be a simple house party. With decarations, a cake a lot of friends, and no beer I repeat no beer." Luigi said waving his finger as him and Mario ordered a ice cream cone at the mall.

"I would like chocolate and vanilla mix do you want Mario?" Luigi questioned as he pulled out his wallet.

"I would like a vanilla ice cream cup with sprinkles." Mario ordered with a smile.

"That will be $4.03," the cashier informed.

"Mario do you want to split the bill." Luigi offered," Because you ALWAYS TAKE MY MONEY."

"Jeez fine I will do it because you have anger issues," Mario remarked while putting a ring in the words anger issues. Mario gave the cashier a 5 dollar bill and she gave him 97 cents.

Luigi then quickly snatched the the mony away from him when the money reached the palm of his hand.

"Hey that was my change," Mario whined.

"Oh now was it?" Luigi questioned while showing Mario his empty wallet.

"Whatever, lets do the celebration your way because this is a big thing. I mean the creation of the awesome, spectacular, life changing hotties. Also we are so hot we have stalkers."Mario stated.

"I have a stalker,you don't,"Luigi corrected. Mario frowned at his brother mainly because that made him feel a little down about himself.

* * *

><p>Finally there party came in November. November 19 to be exact, and it was a blast. There was music, drinks, presents, and everything else that you could imagine. Soon Daisy and Luigi got bored of listening to music downstairs and they decided to go up to Luigi's room to chat.<p>

"So your 16th birthday party congrats." Daisy spoke while looking around his room.

"Thanks come sit down and take a load off,"Luigi instructed while patting his bed. Instead of sitting on his bed she sat across his lap.

"Happy birthday; birthday boy." Daisy whispered in his ear as she started to kiss him on his cheek.

After a few seconds of kisses from Dais she suddenly pulled away and stood up. Luigi asked what was wrong. "Um, nothing, lets just go back downstairs shall we?

"Daisy there looks like something is wrong so just tell me okay. If you don't think that it's my concern of if I can't handle it I can."Luigi informed.

"Alright Um, wow is weird. Okay well I sort of like someone else?" Daisy admitted in a lower tone then before.

"Oh really?" Luigi mumbled as he sat down on his bed and lied back on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Look I'm sorry it's just that-," Daisy stopped talking when she heard Luigi's solemn sigh. It was heart wrenching. So much guilt was in the air. And so much hatred from just one person.

"It was, well I mean is." Luigi stated.

"Beck," Daisy revealed. Daisy dug her foot into the ground while Luigi was deep in his thoughts.

"So are you going to go or what?" Luigi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Daisy snapped.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid," Luigi shot back while standing up.

"Your the only stupid one here," Daisy growled.

"I'm had it up to here with you! I'm tired of you," Luigi hollered while stepping up to her.

"I hate you," Daisy yelled. She then took a picture off Luigi's bookshelf and smashed it to the ground in between them.

"Oh now-," Luigi began.

"Goodbye ex-boyfriend," Daisy snapped and then slammed Luigi's bedroom door. Daisy stomped down the stairs and ended up downstairs to see both Mario and Peach dancing to some music.

"Would you like to dance with us?" Peach offered.

"No thanks," Daisy replied as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day didn't go so well. Luigi was unhappy while many people were confused. Mario whispered to people what had happened during class. Texted and passed notes. Mario didn't include some specific details to Beck in which he should know when he told him. One day Beck went to speak to Luigi under Mario's request.<p>

"Listen Luigi, I heard you were in a wreck. Maybe we could hang out sometime and that might make you feel better?" Beck suggested when we came to visit Luigi at his house.

"Just please go away!" Luigi sobbed. Beck didn't respond. He tapped Luigi's head and then exited his room.

The next day Luigi was very bust watching television in his pajamas. He wanted to be alone for the entire day. There was a swift knock on the door that made Luigi jump. Luigi got up to answer it, but when he didn't he wasn't that satisfied. There stood Daisy standing with her arms crossed ready to talk to him.

**Yes a cliffhanger, but not a good one...**


	5. Explanations

I only own Brianna and Daniella currently.

Chapter 5: Explanations

"What do you want I'm busy," Luigi growled while folding his arms.

Daisy raised an eyebrow and looked at Luigi from top to bottom. "Doubt it." Daisy remarked while copying Luigi's same movements, "Mind if I come in?" "Why, because you know I kind of don't like you," Luigi stated sternly.

"Please, I really need to talk to you and also I am really upset about our, well you know." Daisy informed then she started whimpering. Luigi cracked a small smile and put his finger up to his face and slid his finger down his face creating a fake tear,

Luigi then replied "Oh i'm so sorry," in a fake sensitive voice. Daisy became infuriated and struck Luigi in the stomach with her fist.

"Your turning into a real jerk you know that?" Daisy revealed.

Luigi held his stomach while leaning over and said,"I might recall that you the one who put this relationship into such a crisis."

"I know Luigi but I don't like Beck anymore and also you are hotter then him any who." Daisy admitted. Luigi rolled his eyes in disbelief that Daisy was actually saying this, "Now can I come-" Daisy never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Luigi's parents and Luigi's twin brother Mario walked up to the door.

" Are we interupping something" Luigi's mother named Debra asked.

"Of course we are Debra."Luigi's dad answered,"This is a conversation between ex's."

"Mom, Dad be quiet don't you wanna hear this; because if Daisy is in it all there is going to be is trouble is because Daisy a hobknocker."Mario smirked.

"What is a hobknocker?" Debra asked curiously.

"A stupid ignorant person that does bad things,"Mario quoted,"I looked it up."

"Since DUMBER just arrived I guess that we should continue this little conversation of ours later. Ciao" Daisy stated. On the way out the door Daisy stopped and kicked Mario in- between his legs knocking him onto the ground and then yelling at him,"NEVER CALL ME A HOBKNOCKER AGAIN YOU STUPID IDIOT!" She then stormed out of the house and got into her car and slammed the car door.

"Mom do you have any frozen peas or green beans I can use?" Mario asked while laying on his side on the floor while holding his crotch.

"You can just cook it later and eat it by yourself got it?" Mario's mom named Debra instruted. Mario nodded in agreement and wobbled into the kitchen with his mother.

"So Luigi if you don't mind me asking how are you and Daisy doing?" Luigi's father whose name is Sterling asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Listen dad it's difficult alright. I mean Daisy likes another guy who is one of my closest friend." Luigi explained. Sterling nodded his head as he watched Luigi come sit next to him. "To make matters worse I don't know how to tell him that. I love Daisy so much and it hurt me that she likes someone else besides me." Suddenly Luigi started bursting into tears and buried his face in his dads stomach." I love her so much dad."

"Alright listen up. Men don't cry." Sterling informed.

Luigi then began to cry harder. "Then I'm not a man,"

"What is this guys name?" Sterling questioned anxiously.

"His name is Beck. Don't you know Trina?" Luigi said staightening himself up.

"Yeah you mean Brianna's best friend who has a huge crush on you?" the Mario bros. father questioned.

"Yeah well i'm thinking maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give her a chance to like make Daisy jealous." Luigi suggested.

"That is a bad idea!" Sterling called.

"I might just consider that. I going to go to my room to think about this a little. See you later dad!" Luigi hollered while standing up.

Sterling sighed and watched his son walk upstairs. "I'm going to come and get you when dinner is ready." Sterling announced.

Luigi gave a thumbs up and continued his journey to his room. When he got there he decided to check his phone for any new messages. Apparently he had 2 new text messages. One of them was from Daisy saying that she wanted to go get a smoothie and continue their talk. The other message was from a really popular girl from school named Daniella and she was saying that she heard about Luigi's break up and she wanted to go to the Mushin Shake to talk a bit.

Luigi decided to go because he had nothing to lose. Plus he thought that the Trina idea was a bad one anyhow. Luigi sent Daisy a quick text telling her something and then he texted Daniella. "Sure when?" Luigi texted her. Luigi sat down on his bed and pulled out a book that he had been reading for sometime. When he had made it to a new chapter he had finally received a text from her saying that she would meet him there at 5:30 in an hour.

Luigi was quite thrilled that he was going somewhere that day. He didn't feel right being so depressed about his ex-girlfriend. Luigi did his usual process. He took a shower, and got dressed wearing black pants and a purple checkered button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows; which was very decent.

Luigi skidded down the stairs and walked up to his father who was still on the couch working on some paper work. "Dad may I go somewhere with a friend of mine?" Luigi questioned while looking around the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Sterling asked while looking up.

" Yep a lot," Luigi answered.

"Alright then you can go." Luigi's father replied returning to his paper work, "Be home by 9:00 got it?"

"Got it dad I'll be back," Luigi called as he got his car keys from a dish right by the front door. When he got in his car he observed himself in the mirror and rubbed his eyes. He looked again and then rubbed again. Was it sick or something? He decided to worry about that a little later, it wasn't important. Luigi drove to the place he was supposed to meet Daniella quickly. There wasn't any traffic surprisingly. When Luigi got there he stepped out of his car calmly and shut it.

Right when he walked in he recognized a girl to the right. There sat an average female with long curly blonde hair that went all the way down her back. She was wearing shorts that used to be jeans but they were cut to be short. Her blue tank top was beautiful on her as well. Once Daniella spotted him she waved him over.

"Hi Mr. Fancy, you got got all prettied up on purpose for me?" Daniella giggled when Luigi sat down across from her at the table.

"Well I do dress like this most of the time," Luigi admitted while smiling and looking down.

"Well, you look pretty hot so I'm guessing that you look hot all the time?" Daniella questioned.

"I guess," Luigi sighed while looking down.

"Is something wrong cutie?" Daniella asked seductively while reaching under the table and rubbing Luigi's leg with her hand softly.

"No not at-," Luigi began.

"Luigi what are you doing here?" said a voice behind Luigi. Luigi turned around and saw Daisy standing with her hands on her hips.

"If you don't mind we are on a date, please go!" Daniella demanded. Daisy ignored Daniella and stared a hole in Luigi's head.

"I thought you were busy?" Daisy replied. Luigi was about to respond until Trina walked up to the table and let out a smile. A very weird one in fact.

"Oh no,' Luigi mumbled while hitting his head on the table.

**Hope you liked it please review. Plus don't worry. The chapters will get longer. **


	6. My Lifes Sucks

Hey guys how do you like the story so far. Do you guys think its good? Also I would like to add a big thanks to vampiress flower princess. She is the greatest. Hope you keep reading. Enjoy! BTW I own no one except the random guy Brianna ,Daniella and the Manager the manager and the random guy won't show up again in this story or in my other stories.

Chapter 6: My Life Sucks

" I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead." Luigi thought in his head over and over again. "So what are you doing here? Daisy and Trina asked at the same time. "He is on a date with me," Daniella told Trina sternly. "Shut up Daniella no bodys talking to you." Trina replied." Luigi how could you be on a date right after we break up. You can't do that.(Welcome to womens logic number 1)Daisy said to Luigi. "Shut don't go up prices do so take my advice and shut up too,"Daniella replied standing up from the table getting angrier by the second. "Sit your fat ass down,"Daisy said as she smirked at Daniella," You think you can get up and beat up this girl with your fancy high heels," This had pissed Daniella off so she took the ketchep bottle from the table she and Luigi were sitting at and chucked it at Daisy. Through this whole time Luigi was sitting there in awe shocked at what was happning in front of his eyes.

Daisy dodged the ketchep bottle and the bottle bursted open and splattered all over Trina's face. Trina stormed over to Daniella and smacked her in the face knocking Daisy over in the process and knocking over a chair. Daniella jumped over the table and tackled Trina making her fall to the ground. On the other side of the room a random guy yelled,"Dude, cat fight." Daisy then ran over to Trina and slamed her into the entrance door. "DAISY KNOCK IT OFF," Luigi yelled running over to the three girls. Trina ran over to Daisy knocking over Daniella in the process. She then started yanking Daisys brunnete hair. Luigi stepped in between Daisy and Trina and yelled,"STOP THIS BOTH OF YOU!" Luigi screamed and at that second he was tackled face first by Daniella. In to a table and a medal chair."Baby I am so sorry are you okay," Daniella whimpered. The manager walked up to the four teenager then replied with a French accent," You four teenagers get out of me diner right now." Luigi got up from the floor and started limping to the entrance door. Then Trina ran behind him then Daniella then Daisy. As Daisy walked out she managed to whisper," Faker,"

When Luigi got to his car he decided to check him self out in the mirror. Luigi had a black eye and a bruise above his eyebrow and a bruise on his right cheek. He decided to go to a couple places before he went home. Before he knew it. It was 9:00 and he was a half hour a way from home. When he got home he stopped limpping and stood in the door way. Oh my gosh Luigi what happened you dad told you yo be home by 9 and right know it is 9:34. Who gave you this black eye and those horrible bruises? Luigi's mom replied hugging him slmost tearing up. At that moment Mario walked in the room holding a cup of orange juice."Aw Luigi remember what I told when someone wants to beat you don't take the beating you run!," Mario reminded.

" Who did this to you," Luigi's mom repeated. "I went out to lunch with this girl named Daniella who is pretty cute i should add and I saw Daisy and Trina there. Soon the three started agruing and fusing over me. Then they started throwing punch but when I tried to break it up but then I was tackled into a hard table and chair which is making my head throb right know." Luigi finished his story while holding his head. "Go lay down in your room and rest," Luigi's mother suggested," I'm going to call Daisys parents.

Meanwhile when Daisy gets to her house...

Daisy and her parents Mary and Richard was sitting on their living room couch when the phone ringed. They had caller ID on their television(yeah they have that now). "It's Luigi's number I'll answer it," Daisy's mother volunteered. "Uh Oh i'm in trouble," Daisy thought. "Put it on speaker honey,"remarked Daisy father. "Hello Luigi's mom greeted. "Hello this is Mary what can I do for you? "oh nothing I just called to tell you Luigi came home from a diner that two at his school named trina and Daniella were at the diner and so was Daisy a Luigi has a black eye and a couple bruises on his face. The Mario bros mother named Debra explained.

"What happened?" Mary questioned as she and her husband Richard glared at their 16 year-old daughter. "Luigi said Daisy got in a fist-fight with the other girls and when Luigi tried to stop the fight he got injured. Then they all got kicked out out of the diner." Debra informed. "Thank you for telling me this. I will take care of Daisy immedently. "Your welcome Mary have a pleasent say." Richard got up from the couch and stood in front of Daisy glaring at her. When her mother hung up the phone she joined her husband. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Daisy's father yelled at her," "IT WASN'T MY FELT!" Daisy debeated,"IT'S MY STUPID EX-BOYFRIEND'S FELT. " "No it isn't Daisy and stop yelling." Mary commended. "NO!" Daisy yelled at her mother. "Thats it Daisy you don't tell your mother no now go to your room." Richard gestured. "Gladly," Daisy remarked. She then marched up stairs pissed off about what just happened.

10:08

Knock-Knock...

"Come in," Luigi called laying down in his bed with his face in his pillow. "hey Weegee did you eat anything at the diner?" Mary asked walking in with her first aid kit and sitting on Luigi's bed lefting him up. He shoke his head no. "Alright well let me put some ice on that eye of yours to make the swelling go down. Then we will go down stairs and fix you something to eat." "I'm not hungrey mom." The younger Mario bro whined. "Your under weight we need to put something in that belly of yours.

"Fine I will eat something."Luigi finally agreed. At that moment Mario walked in the room with his fingers stick in one of those things you get at like chuckie cheese. "Mom I can't get my fingers out can you help me?" Mario asked trying to pulling his fingers a part. "Remember curiousity killed the cat," Mary reminded. "No stupidity killed the cat,"Mario corrected. "Exhibit A," Luigi said pointing to Mario. "Put a sock in it," Mario replied glaring at Luigi. "I'll be back in a minute,"Mary cut in sliding Mario out the door.

Tuesday(the next day)

Luigi,Mario and Peach were walking down the hallway and they noticed something on the assignment clipment. "Hey guys look,there is going to be a Christmas party about 4 weeks from now and it says we are going to talk about in our math classes,"Mario explained to the group. "That sounds really fun,"Peach replied with a golly smile. "Oh and I might metion it says bring a date." Mario added.

When Mario said that Daisy walked in between Mario and Luigi and she said," hey dumb and dumber." "Oh hey Queen Kong," Mario snapped back at her. They then started going back and forth until Brianna walked up to them and said," Will you guys ever stop arguing." "Hey Bri-Bri," Mario greeted. "She you guys found the Christmas party poster. I'm going with Beck? Who are you going with Luigi?

How did I do? Do you think I did a good fight scene its okay if its bad i will try to put humor in a long the way. Good bye for now! REVIEW


	7. Decision Making

Hey everybody hope you like my story so far. I think I should just put this out there I don't know how I will end this story or when I will end this story but it will be no time soon! Read and enjoy this.

Chapter 7: Decision Making

"Yeah Luigi, who are you going to the Christmas dance party with?" Daisy asked already knowing the answer. " Whoever asks me," Luigi replied. "So Brianna I can't believe that your going with Beck thats awesome,"Daisy remarked. "Um, not really I wanna ask him out though didn't you hear the way I said it was like a question sort of."Brianna admitted. Peach took another glance at the poster and replied,"Its not all that bad on your part because it is a girls choice dance." Luigi sighed and then stated," I am so tired of girls fighting over me the real girl I might go to the dance with is-, That gorrila face standing right next to you." Mario interruped while chuckling and pointing at Daisy. Mario then stopped laughing when Daisy glared at him and started counting down from 3," 3...,2...,1..., You better run!" Suddenly Mario dropped all of his books and so did Daisy.

Daisy chased Mario all the way down the hallway past the lunch room screaming,"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" They ran past principal Toadsworth and he said,"STOP RIGHT NOW!" Mario suddenly made a complete stop making Daisy bump into him. "Both of you there is no running in these hallways and you are not allowed to kill anyone on school property,"lectured principal Toadsworth while handing both Mario and Daisy detention slips. "Both of you have a 2 hour after school detention. Now get to class." Princioal Toadsworth remarked. As both of them walked back to Brianna, Luigi and Peach, they whispered insults to each other as they went.

"Thanks to Sur Farts a lot. I got a 2-hour," Daisy complained. "It's not all my felt and shut up you fucking slut" Mario remarked surprised at himself for calling her that. Suprisingly Daisy didn't punch Mario but she ran off with tears running down her face. "Oh my gosh I have a horrible felling in my stomach and it hurts so bad." Mario admitted while clutching his stomach. "It's called gulit Mario. Your regretting what you called Daisy." Luigi explained. "Well you should Mario that is just wrong. How could you be that mean?" Peach said. "I'm giving you the silent treatment." Peach then turned on her heel and walzed off. At that second the second bell rung. They then seperated to go to their classes.

All through gym class Mario was thinking how he could forgive Daisy. Mario got smacked in the head twice by a huge dodgeball. When they went back to the locker room Mario opened his locker and decided to send Daisy a text. Mario wrote," Daisy I am sorry about what I called you. After school meet me at the mall so we could talk?"

When the bell rung and Mario walked out of the locker and shook his wet hair because he just took a shower. He checked his phone as he went to his locker and he saw he had a reply from Daisy and it said," You know you really hurt my feeling. What makes you ever think for a second that i'm a slut?" As Mario took off his gym shoes, put them in his hall locker and sliped on his flip-flops, he texted back,"Well all the time I see you making-out with different guys all the time and you always are talking dirty and stuff. Also I bet you have already lost your virginity."

Daisy was walking down the hallway with Brianna and when she recieved the text she showed it to her. "How could Mario say that to you,"Brianna remarked. Brianna then whispered quieter," Your still a virgin right." Daisy then rolled her eyes then replied, "I think your I.Q is lowering down to Mario's. Of course I'm a virgin." Well I think you should go talk to him to get a full apology. Daisy nodded to what Brianna said and at that moment Luigi walked over to Daisy then replied, "Hey Brianna can you excuse me and Daisy for a sec please?" "Sure no problem Weegee, catch you later Daisy."after Brianna said her greetings she walked off to her swimming class which she had with Beck so she was looking forward to that.

"So um, Daisy I came here to apologize for how much I overreacted to the fact that you liked Beck. You may like Beck but I can tell by the way you never physical hurt me even though you were so angry at me that you loved me more." Daisy then smiled at the apology Luigi just made she then decided to say sorry to him also, "Listen Luigi I'm so sorry that I liked Beck and I am also really sorry about that fight I had with Daniella and Trina. I hope that we can get back together." Luigi smirked then remarked, "I would love to get back together with you. They both walked to science room holding hands.

That afternoon Daisy was thinking of ditching Mario but she already said that she would go and she had already made a commintment and she couldn't let him down. Daisy was sitting in her bedroom watching television waiting to go and meet Mario at the mall. Right now it was 4:06 and she was planning to meet him at 5:00. Before she knew it, it was a quarter to 5 o'clock so she had to go. When she got there she had 5 minutes to spare and there was Mario looking at his phone sitting on a bench at the entrance.

"Hey Daisy," Mario greeted, " Like I said, I'm sorry and the only reason I'm making sure you understand this is because I can't stand all this guilt. So now lets go there is a ice cream place inside." Mario then grabbed Daisy by her wrist and yanked her inside the mall double doors. They both ate ice cream and laughed. "Hahaha," Mario laughed, "You now this is the first time we have been in the same room and we didn't try to kill each other." They left the ice cream parlor and hit a couple stores before they left. But they ended up not buying anything. They both walked to the entrance and it was nightfall already. Mario took a look at his watch aan it was 8:38 P.M.

"I gotta go see you later." Daisy replied while giving each other a friendly hug. When they broke from the hug they were still holding on to each other then they looked on to each others eyes. Then getting caught up in the moment their lips slowly touched and they kissed. "AAhhh," they both scramed simuntanouesly. "Why did you kiss me? No I didn't kiss you NOOOOOOOO!" They both said at the time. "Thanks a lot Mario today I just got back together with Luigi and you ruined it." Daisy blamed. "Me," Mario protested pointing to himself, "Your lips weren't inasect bystanders you know. Also your lucky Peach isn't that violent so she won't hurt you and Luigi can't hurt you because your a girl. On the other hand I'm a boy so Luigi can bet the crap out of me and Peach the worst she could do is break up with me. That still isn't good. Oh my Gosh here comes the guiltynish." Mario replied while leaning over.

Mario drove home regreting every second of that kiss we Daisy. When he got to his driveway he hesitated to get out. When he finally did he got out and when he got inside he saw his parents and Luigi sitting on the couch watching a movie and wating popcorn. "Hey Mario we are watching a good movie we rented from the store. Wanna watch it with us?" Luigi asked patting the sofa. "No But Luigi I have something to tell you and your not going to like it at all. Mom and Dad could you please excuse us?" Mario responded. "Oh listen Mario anything you say to Little Weegee you can say it to us so spill the beans." The Mario brothers Mother named Debra commended.

"Alright here we go. I went to the ice cream parlor at the mall with Daisy who is now Luigi's girlfriend again to apologize for something I did and when we were leaving I kind of made-out with her," Mario stated flinching when he finished his sentence.

"WHAT!" Luigi yelled, "Oh you, you..- Watch your language," Debra interepped. "You moron, idiot, jerk. How could you?" Luigi yelled standing up. Luigi raised his fist about to punch Mario but he was interuppd by a knock on the door. Luigi walked to the front door and opened it. And who knew it was Daisy. Luigi was so angry his eyes were red and then Daisy said, "Maybe I should come back later," Luigi replied, "Yeah it is a bad time. Also BTW we are over!" Luigi slammed the door in her face and walked back over to his older brother. "And you do not talk to me ever again. I HATE YOU!" Luigi stomped up to his room and slammed his door.

Luigi put his back on the back of his door and slowly slid down with his hands covering his eyes as he quietly sobbed. "Why do things always happen to me." Luigi whimpered. Luigi sat there for what seemed like hours then he heard his cell phone ring and he went to his dresser and picked it up. Surprisingly it was a text from Daisy. The text read: "Mario told you listen Luigi I am so sorry about this. What happened was we were talking outside of the mall and we hugged then we kissed I didn't want it to happen it just happened."

Luigi texted back: This is the second time you have liked another guy. If you didn't like me then why did you ask me to be your boyfriend? I'm going to sleep right now I have some thinking to do. Luigi put his phone on his dresser and got under his covers and turned on his t.v. Luigi really needed to talk to someone so he decided to call Beck. "Hey Luigi what's up," Beck said. "I just broke up with Daisy because she cheated on me with Mario." Luigi explained to Beck. "I feel sorry for you. If I were you, you should get another girl and just make out with her in front of Daisy to make her jealous," Beck suggested, "And also it won't be that hard to get a girl. Just ask Daniella or Trina"

Luigi agreed with Beck and hung up his phone. But the only problem was, was to decide who to pick. Daniella or Trina?

Did I do good? You tell me. Since summer vacation is coming up my chapters will be uploaded more faster. Remember Review. Also if you wanna have a conversation with me Just PM me.


	8. Do I Have To Draw It Out For You

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys are liking my story. Do I really have to say it again. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I ONLY OWN DANIELLA AND BRIANNA. If you also wanna know Trina is crazy on the show not in real life. I also think that she is a very good actress. Enjoy the story. Peace**

Chapter 8: Do I need To Draw It Out For You?

As Luigi walked down the freshly mopped lemony scented gym floors after school thinking of what he could do about his situation. Luigi was the captain of the soccer team so he was resting getting ready for the next play. "Yo Weeg get your butt out here in 5 mins. to practice this play," Mr. Kong shouted from across the gym (He is the one and only Donkey Kong). Luigi nodded his head responding to his soccer coach. Luigi cell rung and it was from his house. "Hello?" Luigi replied over the phone. "Hey Weegee your mother and I are going out to dinner for tonight and we will be back at 10 o'clock at the earliest." Luigi's dad informed. "Alright. By the way I have a date to the the movie tonight anyways so I might get home around 7 or 8'ish." Luigi remarked. "Luigi why don't you go to the drive-in. You get to talk during the movie and you won't get in trouble." Luigi's dad suggested. "Aren't drive-in's obsolete." Luigi questioned. "Well anyway I gotta go dad see you later." Luigi decided to go to the movies with Daniella instead of Trina because she was crazy.

After practice Luigi met up with Daniella on the bleachers and walked outside to Luigi's car. "You are really great at soccer. I'm not surprised that your captain." Daniella replied while walking to Luigi's car. "Listen Daniella, I never expected us to be together because I always thought you were like the popular kind." Luigi admitted. "Well then this might change your mind," Daniella replied while leaning against Luigi making his lean on the side of his car. Luigi tighted his grip around Daniella's waist and explored Daniella's mouth with his touge. Luigi then whispered in Daniella's ear, "My parents aren't home wanna come to my house?" Daniella nodded her head and got in the passager seat of Luigi's car. As Luigi drove his car Daniella started putting on eyeliner then replied I don't want to go to the movies how about you?" Daniella stated. Luigi said sure and drove directly to his house.

When he go there his parents weren't home put there was a note on the table:

Dear Luigi,

Mom and Dad already left so cook up anything you want. I went out to dinner with Peach to apoloize. I will be back around 7.

P.S I am really sorry and I hope you forgive me. Man I am saying sorry to a lot of people these days.

Sincerely,  
>Mario<p>

After Luigi put down the note he sat on the couch and shared a passionate kiss with Daniella. Daisy walked up to Luigi's front steps and was about to knock on the front door but she decided to look though the window to the family room in his big house. When Daisy saw Daniella sitting on Luigi's lap kissing him that pissed her off. Daisy knocked on the front door with a lot of force. Luigi walked to the front door and Daisy walked inside marcing directly up to Daniella. "Um I envited you in when?" Luigi asked.

Daisy then walked up to Luigi and replied poking him in the chest, "We just broke up and your here making-out with this bitch." Daniella picked up her purse and walked towards the door and stopped when she was right in front of Daisy then slyly remarked, "at least I'm not a whore." Luigi hung onto Daisy waist to stop her from killing her. "I will she you later Daniella," Luigi shouted. Daniella lived like a few blocks away so she decided to just walk home.

Luigi slammed the door the sat Daisy down in the chair by the sofa then started lecturing her,"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BARGING IN MY HOUSE THEN CALLING MY DATE A FUCKING BITCH?" Daisy raised an eyebrow feeling kind of amused then remarked, "When did you start to curse? I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Daisy stood up and walked over to Luigi saying this kind of gulitly, "I was jealous okay? I really missed you and when I saw you two kissing I felt like I would never get you back." Luigi leaned in and slowly kissed Daisy behind her ear. "Wanna watch a movie?" Luigi asked perking up. "Sure," Daisy replied.

With Mario...

As Mario walked out of the restaurant he walked behind Peach continuesly asking the same question. "Will you please go out with me- NO!" Peach keep saying to Mario. "Will you please out with me?" "For the last time NO because I trusted you and you blew it."said Peach. "And beside Peach your the one who insisted in me that I go apoloize to her," Mario defended. Peach shifted all her body weight to her right leg, crossed her arms, and replied,"No I did not," "Well you were thinking it," Mario remarked.

Mario think fell to the ground and hung onto Peach's leg then said, "I'm not letting go until you go out with me." "Stop it right now. People are starring," Peach replied while yanking her leg. "Fine, Fine. How about we be friends with benefits and if that works we can work on being more then friends." Peach replied finely compermishing. "YAAAAY" Mario shouted while jumping up and hugging Peach from the side.

Daisy's head was on Luigi's shoulder getting a little more comfertable in the position that she was in. "RIINNGGG RRIIINNNNGGG," "Who called you?" Daisy asked. "It's um... Beck. I'll be right back okay." Luigi remarked lieing right through his teeth.

"Look Daniella," Luigi stated while pacing back and forth across his bedroom, " I'll come over your house tommerrow but I can't stay for a while because I have to study for a science quiz." "Alright, Luigi and I was thinking maybe we could be more then friends. What do you think?" Daniella replied. "Listen Daniella I really don't like you that way so I really don't that we should be together. Also I think we should cancel that outting to your house," said Luigi. Daniella picked up her phone then loudly yelled into it, "FINE I DIDN'T LIKE YOU ANYWAY!"

Luigi walked downstairs quickly wanting to get back to Daisy as fast as he could. Finally he made it in the family room and Daisy was standing up putting her coat on, "Oh hey Weegee my mom just called and said dinner is ready so I have to go but-"  
>Daisy wasn't able to finish her sentence because Luigi interrepted by running up to her and placing his lips on hers. When they broke a part Daisy said, "I love you so much, I gotta go see you later," They departed hands then Daisy walked out the front door feeling better then ever.<p>

The next day in science class...

"Good morning everyone today we have a new student (BTW I should mentain that they have changed seats already and peach and Daisy seat diagionaly across from each other but at different tables. But Mario and Luigi were sitting across from each other at the same table with a guy sitting next to Mario and a empty seat next to Luigi)." Professer E. Gadd replied, "His name is Peasley and he wil sit um, um how about right there next to Luigi he is real smart lad and if you need help with your homework he is the sonny to go to." Peasley grabbed his books and sat down next to Luigi.

After school during soccer practice (I know a lot of time lapses)...

Luigi finished the final play of the practice and sent all of the players to the locker room. As Luigi walked out of the locker room in his sandels, he bumpped into Peasley on the way out. "Oh hey Peasley what's up?" Luigi asked curiously. "Oh well I was thinking we could be friends so I think we should get to know each other." Peasley suggested. "Ooookkkkk,"Luigi replied, You could ride with me," Peasley agreed and then they walked to Luigi's car. Luigi was wondering what was wrong with this boy.

They walked to Luigi's front door step and Peasley remarked, "I live down the block so I can walk back home alright." Quickly Peasley leaned in and kissed Luigi directly on the lips. "AAAAAAA" Luigi yelled while leaning back on his front door. "What?" Peasley asked, "Did you like it?" "NO, listen Peasley I really think your a nice guy but am not gay."Luigi stated while freaking out. "I'm sorry Luigi but when I was sitting next to you in class I thought you were kind of hot." Peasley remarked, "I will catch you later see you tomerrow.

Luigi walked inside his house still feeling kind of in shock because if what happened. When he walked inside he saw Mario and both of his parents sitting on the couch next to Mario and Daisy was sitting on the chair next to the sofa. "Whats up Weegee you look teriffeied."Mario stated,"Whats wrong," "Alright I will tell you guys but you gotta promised not to laugh, "We Promise," they all said simultaneously. "Ok well this is a new kid at my school named Peasley and he is a really nice guy but I drove home with him and well he kissed me because he is gay." Mario and Daisy started cracking up while falling off the chairs. "Alright Daisy pay up," Mario said between laughs." "What, pay up what?" Luigi questioned. "In 8th grade me and Daisy had a bet that you would kiss a guy or a guy would kiss you now Daisy awes me 20bucks." Mario explained. "In my defense I thought that you were straight," Daiy replied while holding her hands.

Daisy took a 20 dollar bill from her pocket and handed it to Mario while laughed on the floor**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do? Tell me how I did. I couldn't stop laughing while writing. Review and tell me how I did.<strong>


	9. Preperations

**_One more new person in this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy. I Also don't own anything except Brianna Drake and Daniella._**

Chapter 9: Preperations

It has been two days since Luigi got a surprising kiss by Peasley and now it was Saturday. Luigi was on his spiny desk chair reading a guys fashion magazine while Daisy sat on the desk reading a Celeb magazine. Mario was sitting on Luigi's bed throwing a toy Nerf ball in the air and catching it with a baseball mit.

"You know manly men don't look at magazines." Daisy commented will flipping a page. "Luigi is to manly and so am I. Just yesterday Beck dared me to jump of the roof, but I couldn't because mom told me to wash the dishes." Mario replied. "Mario you are so stupid. How did you make it to 10th grade?" Daisy asked. "I may be an idiot but i'm not stupid," Mario stated while catching the Nerf ball.

"Well anyway," Luigi stated interupping their conversation, " I am very manly. I do a lot manly things." "Oh really, Like what."said Daisy while putting her fist on her chin. "Like a um, pranking. Mario and I pull pranks. Which is manly because girls can't do it." Luigi explained. "While why not?" Daisy questioned while hopping of the desk. "It's dangerous and girls could get hurt." Luigi replied.

"While the next time you and dumb wad over there have a prank war I am totally in it," Daisy remarked while crossing her arms. "No way!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed while standing up. "You guys are just afraid of getting bettin' by a few girls," said Daisy while waving her two fingers at them.

" Not true." The Mario bros. replied in unison. "Fine then we'll start a prank war. You guys get five boys in total and I will get the same amount of girls. And I will meet you guys in the park tommerrow at noon." Daisy decided. "Why tommerrow?" Mario whined, "It's going to be like 18 degrees. Do you know how cold that is?" Daisy rolled her eyes at Mario's comment. Mario and Luigi's mother poked her head in the room and replied, "Dinners's ready! Daisy you can stay for dinner if you like I asked your parents. "Thanks" Daisy remarked while walking out of Luigi's bedroom being followed by Mario and Luigi.

( This whole paragraph is what they are thinking.)  
>Mario sat down inbetween his mother and Luigi. Luigi sat by Daisy and Daisy sat by their father and their father sat by their mother. For dinner they had home-made pizza with honey BBQ chicken. They also had salad and mash potatos. "Quiet" The Mario brothers mom thought. As their father Sterling took a sip of grape juice he thought "Poor Luigi." Daisy was thought, "Luigi looks so hot right now. After dinner I might make-out with him." "I can't believe a gay guy is sexually attructed to me," Luigi thought while makeing a disguisted face. Mario was thinking " *Cricket, Cricket, Cricket*" Mario is what you call an air-head.<p>

After dinner Sterling and Debra went into the master bedroom to watch T.V. and let Mario and Luigi take care of the dishes. " I gotta get home guys and Luigi can you walk me out to my car." Daisy asked flirtasusly (Oh like thats really a word.) When Luigi walked outside Daisy turn around and yanked his arm to her car. She then shoved him against the front of the car and kissed him while leaning on top of him. After about 1 whole minute Luigi replied, "You are so- a- hot right n-n-now," While tripping over his accent. "I've never heard you use your accent before." Daisy remarked. "I gotta go 'cause 1. It's like 9:00 and 2. It's freaking cold out here." Daisy then gave him a small peek on his red cheek (because it's cold outside) and left. Luigi then walked inside and cleaned the kitchen.

When they were done with the dishes they walked into the family room and turn on the television. They just sat there until Mario started a conversation. "Hey Luigi when you kissed Peasley did you, ya know, like it?" Mario questioned. "NO!" Luigi exclaimed, And I didn't kiss him he kissed 's enough drama for me in one day I'm hitting the sack," Luigi stated while tossing the television remote to his older brother. "Well, when your done go to bed." Mario replied while chuckling. "Good night," Luigi yelled from the staircase.

Luigi left Mario by himself to drown in his own thoughts (If he has any).

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! SMACK!

5 minutes later

BEEP BEEP BEEP! SMACK!

Another 5 minutes later

BEEP BEEP BEEE- Unplugs alarm clock and chucks it at the door.

"All I want is some piece and quiet and that stupid alarm clock keeps ringing. Now what time is it ?" Daisy thought aloud while looking at where her alarm clock used to be. "Oh yeah," Daisy replied while digging her pinkie in her teeth. Daisy hopped up from her bed and went to her dresser to check her phone." Darn it! I'm going to be late." Daisy remarked angerly.

She tossed her phone on her bed and skidded to the bathroom. Daisy took and quick 5 minute shower while washing her hair and body then grabbed her robe and landed in front of the mirror. She took out her make-up bag and aplaied some mascura to her eyelashes in less then a second. Then she put in light blue eye shawdow with black eyeliner. Then she finally put on some red lip gloss. Daisy then quickly tied her hair up into a bun and ran out the bathroom. When she ran into her bedroom she tripped on her now shatterred alarm clock and landed on her face. Luckily her make-up was still in good shape. She put on all her undergarments (Too Bad I'm not going into details) and then she put on a blue long sleeve turtle neck with skinny blue jeans. She put on black high heel boots that go to her knees and zipped them up. Daisy ran to her closet and put on a fluffly blue jacket. She finished off her out fit with a black short sleeve vest. Daisy grabbed her cell phone and car keys and ran down stairs and out the front door at 11:55 A.M

Both Luigi and Daisy called all the people they needed for the prank war last night. The boys were Mario, Luigi, Beck, Drake ( The guy who sits next to Mario in Science class), and Peasley. The girls were: Peach, Daisy and Brianna. "But wait we need two more girls." Brianna stated while looking around. "No you don't," Daniella and Trina replied while walking up to them from nowhere. " How did you know we where going to have a prank war anyways?" Daisy asked. "Mario texted us." Trina answered." Both Luigi and Daisy glared at Mario. "What?" Mario asked, "I get something out of it. The next time they fight over you they said they would put on bikini's and mud wresle." "RING RING... Wait one second," said Peach who reached in her pocket and took out her cell. "Hello hey, right now? Alright. Bye mom." "Alright everybody bad news today I'm going to get my hair done for the dance and if I mess it up I'll get in huge trouble so I can't be in the prank war." Peach remarked. "Crap," Daisy blurted out. "Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot about the dance and I don't even have a date," Luigi stated while running his hands through his long hair. " I could be your date and since it's girls chance I think I would be able to go with you. But you don't have to unless you want to." Daniella replied.

In a girl voice Mario said, "Daniella I thought you hate him and not only that but your ugly." Daisy started laughing and walked over to Mario and gave him a high five. "Just ignore them, Daniella I would love to go with you." Luigi replied. "FINE THEN!" Trina exclaimed while storming off. "Later Loser," Mario and Daisy yelled as Trina stormed off. "Since the dance is coming up the war has to be canceled." Drake remarked while whipping his blonde hair. " Okay I know how much I don't like Daisy but in my opinion you should go with her," Mario replied." "Mario why do you always have to make fun of all my dates. If I had a book writing about my life chapter 1 would be called Bite Me. And chapter 2 would be called Kiss my Pale White Ass," Luigi remarked. "I wouldn't buy that book," Mario said. Luigi let go of Daniella's hands and stated, "Well you'd maybe buy the next book that my foot wrote. It's called 'on the road to up your Ass' " "That's it!" Mario yelled then tackled Luigi to the snow-filled ground. The rolled back-and-forth on top of each other trying to pin each other down. "Children" Peach replied grabbing the attention of both the Mario brothers.

It was Friday the day of the dance and everybody had a date to the dance except Daisy. Mario was "kind of" going to the dance with Peach. Trina decided that she might as well give up on the fling with Luigi so she's going with Drake. Brianna is going with Beck and Luigi is going with Daniella.

Daisy was sitting on Mushroom High's entrance steps before school eating a Hot Pocket while listen to music on her cell. Wario and Waluigi came into sight from the parking lot and walked up to Daisy. "Oh Crap," Daisy muttered under her breath. Waluigi stepped right up to Daisy and looked at her cell phone. Daisy looked at him like he was crazy getting ready to smack him in the face. Waluigi lifted his right foot on the concret and sniffed her hot breakfest treat. "So a little birdie told me that you don't have a date to the dance. So I was thinking that you would must likely want to go with me." Waluigi replied. Daisy stood up and remarked, " I would rather go to the dance with a rock then go with you. Not only are you creepy you always talk smack about Luigi and it's not true." said Daisy. " Oh I know your just playing hard to get. But don't worry, I'll get you." Waluigi remarked while walking away with his brother (If you have ever played the game Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the DS then you would possibley know that they really aren't brothers). Daisy just sat there until she saw Brianna get out of her car and walked up with Trina next to her. "Listen Daisy I know that we don't really have a good relationship because we both like Luigi but since i'm kind of with Drake I think this gives us a chance to reexamine our realtionship," Trina replied.

" Look Trina that was a long sentence containing words, containing letters. And I agree. I seriously need some girls to help me pull a major prank on Daniella," said Daisy while finishing off her hot pocket and putting her phone in her back pocket, "You guys in?" Brianna and Trina said yeah in unison while walking inside the school with Daisy.

Mario and Peach walking down the hallway to gym class...

"Is this your card" Mario asked while holing up a 6 of clovers. Peach rolled her eyes then replied, " No it isn't." Mario put the card back in the deck then pulled out a 2 of Diamonds. "Is this your card," Mario asked. "No Mario, and you didn't even put my card back in the deck," Peach remarked while holding up her Queen of Hearts. Mario grabbed the card and studied it for a little bit. He then turned the card towards Peach and said, "Is this your card?" Peach sighed then said while clapping, "Yes it is my are a great magician. Mario smiled then kissed Peach on the check.

"So Beck can I ask you a question?" Luigi asked while taking off his reading glasses and putting them in his locker. "Sure what," Beck remarked. "I'm kind of think that I should ask Daniella to be my girlfriend. What do you think I should do?" Luigi questioned while shutting his locker. "Personaly I don't think it's a good idea to ask Daniella to be your girlfriend," Beck suggested. "Well why not?" Luigi asked. "Well for one I think she is stuck up," Beck mentioned.

"She is not stuck up Beck and you know,-" "Hey Luigi you busy," Daniella asked as she walked up to the two boys. "I'm out,"Beck replied while turnning on hsi right heel and walking to swim class. "So Daniella there is something I wanna ask you." Luigi stated. "What is it," Daniella asked. "It just wanna know if you want to be my girlfriend?" Luigi asked Daniella. Daniella smiled then answered, "I would love to be your girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I wonder what Daisy will say when she finds out? Review Please!<strong>


	10. Operation Seperation

Hey everybody.I hope you are liking this story so far and I am not going to start any stories until this one is finished because I might get a little confused. During this chapter feel free to get up and take a breather from laughing. You've been warned. Oh yeah by the way... I don't own anything or anybody except Brianna, Drake, and Daniella. I may bot have said this but this is my first fanfic. So this may not be may best.

Chapter 10: Operation Seperation

Right now it was four o'clock and everybody was hanging in the school parking lot. "What is Peasley and Beck doing to be so late for our meeting,"Daisy replied while looking at her orange watch. "I know what Peasley is trying to do," Mario muttered under his breathe. "Sorry were late," Peasley shouted while running up to them. "It's okay. Alright to make things clear everybody here is okay with the huge prank were playing on Daniella right?" Daisy questioned. Mario, Peach, Peasley, Beck, Trina, Drake, and Brianna all said, "Yeah," agreeing to Daisy. "Alright so during math class I wrote down all the jobs that everybody is going to do. I also have walkie talkies I brought from my house so everybody can communicate from long distances,"Daisy replieded while handing out the walkie talkies,

"Mario you are going to be the distraction." Daisy remarked while pointing at the older Mario bro. Mario nodded at the job he was apointed. "Peach and Brianna I need you two to stall Luigi, by telling him his coach wants him and to go find him," Dasiy apported Brianna and Peach, " Beck and Peasley I need you two to lock Daniella in the supply closet around the corner from the cafeateria. And Trina, Drake, and I wil set the master prank plan." Daisy finished with a nod. Brianna walked up to Daisy and put all her long brown hair on her shoulder the stated,"I''m good with that but do you know the risk we are putting up here? We could get suspended or worse exspelled." "I got suspended hundreds of times and if I get exspelled it wouldn't matter because this school isn't teaching me anything anyways. Also it isn't bad for Daisy because you don't need a education to be a prosistute." Mario explained while laughing. Daisy looked up at the ceiling and said, "Mario you better shut up or i'll stick my foot were no foot has been before. Why do you always my jokes about me being a slut of something. Remember all those times?" Daisy asked

**This next part is a flashback of all the times Mario called Daisy names**

**Flashback**

**1.** Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were shopping at the store for the Mario brothers parents. "There is nothing cheap here." Daisiy replied while looking at the shelfs. "The only thing cheap here is you."Mario remarked while chuckling.

**2.** Mario and Luigi were at Daisy's house on Sunday Morning. "Mario and Luigi would you like to come to service with us?" Daisy's mother asked. "Sure" Luigi replied. "Hey Daisy remember when you go to church you acually have to wear a bra." Mario commented while getting a stern look from Luigi.

**3. **Daisy walked up to the Mario family household and knocked on the door. "Mario opened the door and yelled to Luigi upstairs, "Luigi your bitch is here!"

**4. **Mario walked into the kichten and saw Daisy and his mother chatiing. "DAAAADDDD! Their's a hooker in our house." Mario yelled.

**5. **Daisy was sitting on Luigi's lap kissing him well mario was sitting on his desk chair looking at his phone. "Luigi don't forget to give her a tip!" Mario remarked while laughing.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I'm serious guys we could really get in trouble." Brianna replied while cutting in to their conversation. "Brianna the only reason your cool is because your my cousin." Brianna then exhaled very loudly then grabbed Mario's arm and twisted it behind his back. " Am I cool now? Am I cool now?" Brianna yelled at Mario. "Ow Ow Ow Yeah you are -Ow- cool now let me go!" Mario whined. Brianna released Mario from her grasped and walked over to Beck and sat on his lap. "The dance starts at 8 PM in four hours. Everybody come looking hot an hour before and we well review everything." Daisy warned. Everybody then went home to get ready for the big night.<p>

* * *

><p>Ding-Dong...<p>

"I'll get it mom!" Peach yelled as she walked to her front door wearing her dress for the "dance." Peach was wearing a long pink dress that was sleeveless, with sparkly flats. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with the back down, she also had on earings with piece signs. "Hey Daisy whats up and way are you here and not getting ready?" Peach asked. "Can I borrew and outfit?" Daisy questioned Peach while holding her hands together. " *sigh* alright Daisy come on. Peach and Daisy went in Peach's room and picked out and outfit. When Daisy came out of the bathroom she was wereing a black dress that went above her knees (It's wasn't those tight dresses it went outward).She had black high heel boats. Her her hair was down and curled and she topped it of with a black hair band. She was also wearing two to silver necklaces.

"Wow," Peach replied, "I never thought you would actually wear a girly outfit but you are really pulling it off" "While I look hot and if Luigi doesn't think so then he's gay," Daisy remarked. Peach shook her head with a smile the said, "Hey we better get going it's almost 7 o'clock."

* * *

><p>Brianna was pacing back and forth in Mario and Luigi's house waiting to go with her cousin. Brianna was wearing a red lady suit with red high heels that she walked perfectly in and her hair was tied in a ponytail with two bangs on the side. She also had a bracelet on that had a B on it for Brianna. Mario came downstairs looking very good. He had on a pair of Black skinny's with a plain dark blue T-shirt. He had a black jacket on that folded up to his elbows. He also had on black tennis shoes with a white string. "You look sharp Mario. If you don't say anything people might think your smart." Brianna stated. When Brianna and Mario was walking out the door Luigi came downstairs. He was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a sliver belt. Luigi was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a biggish gray jacket. He was also weaing a pair of white shoes. "Hey guys what are you doing leaving this early the dance doesn't start for and 1 and 15 minutes?" Luigi asked. Mario and Brianna looked at each other with a worried expression. "We were um,... going to get some coffee." Brianna lied. "Oh can I come?" Luigi asked while picking up his grey jacket. "NO!" Mario and Brianna yelled simultaneously. "And why not ?" Luigi asked. "Because um,.. well your going to the dance and you don't want to be all jittery at the dance." Mario remarked. "Ok I will just be here," Luigi stated sitting down on the sofa and flicking on the television. "That was a close one." Mario muttered under his breath.<p>

Mario, Daisy, Peach, Brianna, Trina, Beck, Peasley, and Drake arrived at school exactly on time (**This is what Beck, Trina,Peasley, and Drake are wearing. Beck was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a purple long sleeve polo shirt with a leather jacket over it. He was wearing a tie to go with it. He was also wearing a pair of black boats with a sliver necklace to go with it. Trina was wearing a strapless blue dress that went to her knees she was wearing blue sandels and her hair fell down her shoulders. Peasley was wearing a pair of gray jeans with a plain white T-shirt with a black jacket over and pair of white tennis shoes. Drake was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black button up shirt with a chain on the right side of his pants leg. He also had on black boots**).

Daisy met everybody at the entrance of the school and remind everybody. They then left each other to go to their post.

**8:00 PM**

Luigi walking down the hallway looking for Daniella but, was suddenly stopped by Brianna and Peach. "Woah Luigi why you going so fast there?"Brianna questioned. "I'm looking for my girlfriend have you seen her?" Luigi asked. "Nooooo but, your soccer coach,Mr. Kong, said he wanted to see you." Peach answered. Luigi nodded and walked of to find his soccer coach. Brianna then puled out her walkie talkie and presses the button on the side to contact Daisy, "Luigi is in place, repeat Luigi is in place over." A couple second later Dasiy answered with, "Copy that."

Mario started walking creepy behind Daniella and started tapping her shoulder. "What do you what you dumbass," Daniella replied while turnning to face Mario. " Mario then dropped down and grabbed her leg making her unable to move. "Mario what are you doing?"Daniella yelled at him. Mario then stopped when he had an idea. He quickly grabbed her around the waist while making a diguisted look with hil face and slipped his hand in her pocket and took her phone. "Hey give that back!"Daniella screamed while chasing Mario down the hallway. While his was running he pulled out hsi walkie-talkie and signalized Beck and Peasley. "Get ready she's coming," Mario yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Got it" Beck replied. Mario then ran by Beck and Pesley and when Daniella was in front of them they talked ehr in the supply closet. Mario then ran back to Beck and Peasley hoffing and poffing from the running he did. Mario then took out his walkie- talkie and signaled Daisy. When Daisy picked up the walkie talkie she heard Beck talking in the background. "Come on Mario just say it." "Alright I will. The bitch is in the closet." Mario remarked in between chuckles.

Daisy shook her head signaling that is was time. Daisy did some research and figured out that in between the gym and the supply closet near the cafertira there were no cameras so they could get away with this. Daisy had some posters with Daniella on it saying:** If you are looking for some sexual attention then look no more because, if you have 20 dollars you can have this new slut in town. Call now she is very deperate. **Dasiy laughed as she put some tape on the poster.

Brianna and Peach were sitting on the floor by the gym waiting till Daisy came and Luigi stepped up to them and looked at them with a glare. "Apperantly said he did nothing of that sort." Luigi replied while folding his arms. Peach stood up and said, "Well we thought we heard him say that. Guess we were wrong." Alright well see you later," Luigi remarked while turning in the direction that Trina, Drake, and Daisy were. Brianna took a sip her soda and then a second later she spit it out. "TRINA, DRAKE, AND DAISY ARE OVER THERE!" Brianna screamed. Both Brianna and Peach quickly got up and ran were Luigi was headed.

Mario and Peasley was by Trina, Drake, and Daisy watching them put up the posters. At that moment Luigi walked in the hallway and took a look at the posters. "Daisy what are these." Luigi asked while pointing to the poster in front of him. "It's a poster," Mario answered. As soon as those words came out of his mouth Daniella ran around a corner bending down to take a breather. "I'm sorry she can run really fast." Beck stated. Daniella crossed her arms and walked over to Luigi. "Mario, Beck, and Peasley locked me in a supply closet." Daniella said angerly, "And look at those poster they put up about me?" "What posters" Daisy replied while taking down the posters. "So all you guys did this? What do you have to say for yourself" Luigi asked all 8 of them. "Mario stepped forward and said, "I saved up some money for your books." "That is it I'm going home. And Mario your the worst brother ever. Your dead to me." Luigi yelled then walked outside to his car. "Do you have change for a 20?" Mario asked Daniella while laughing.


	11. The Prophecy

Hey I finally finished 10 chapters of my story and now I'm on to chapter 11. The reason why I may not be uploading fast is because: 1. I have the worst grammar ever and 2. It's really tiring to type all this stuff. Read this story and if you can please leave some constructive criticism. Thank you to everybody that reviewed. The reviews you send me give me insperation and help. Now for what you have been waiting for...

Chapter 11: The Prophecy

"AARRGGG," Luigi grunted while pacing back and forth in his room. Luigi stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. He turned to his right and picked up a picture of Daniella on his dresser. "But she understands," Luigi replied while getting angrier. "I just wanna get some revenge on Mario." Luigi exclaimed.

"Maybe I could help you." a voice said. Luigi jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly turned around. "W-w-who's there?" Luigi stuttered while backing up. Suddenly a clown like floating figure appeared right in front of Luigi. "AAAA-" Luigi screamed but, soon turned to muffling as the so-called clown covered up his mouth.

"Not so loud someone could hear you," the clown remarked. Luigi observed the figure and saw he was wearing a purple and sliver patterned jacket sort of thing with a hat with the same colors and with yellow bulbs at the end. He had on black gloves and black shoes (can you guess who this is?). "The names Dimentio and I can help you out Luigi." Luigi rubbed his light blue eyes trying to see if he was imagining this but, unfortunaltely he wasn't. "H-h-how do y-y-you know my name?" Luigi asked. Dimentio smirked and floated right in front of Luigi. "I have known you for your whole life but you just didn't know it." Dimentio explained. This freaked Luigi out so he jumped over his bed and made a run for it to the door. Before he could make it out the door he was trapped in a magical box that Dimentio created."GET ME OUT OF HERE" Luigi yelled at the jester.

"Oh your like a little boy who didn't get that brand new toy he wanted. I need you to carry out my plan to destroy all worlds and make better new ones controlled by me. The reason why I need you is because your the ideal host for the Chaos Heart." Dimento explained.

"What's the Chaos Heart and what do you mean by the ideal host?" Luigi asked getting more confused.

"The Chaos Heart is evil source of power that is used to destroy all worlds and with you in my control thats how things will go according to plan." Dimentio explained. "Destroy all world, why would you want to do that? Also how are you flaoting like that? Doesn't that surpass the law of gravity?" Luigi asked. Dimentio shook his head and chuckled, "You are as cluless as a newborn baby. I want to control all worlds and to do that I need the power of the Chaos Heart. The owner of the Chaos Heart, who is I, becomes invincible. Well, says the Dark Prognosticus."

"What is the Dark Prognosticus?" Luigi asked while hitting the box. "The Dark Pragnosticus is basically a book full of prophecies," Dimentio then snapped his fingers then the book appeared right in front of him. He opened the book and started reading, "Luigi also known as the 'man in green' is the perfect host for the Chaos Heart. Over the years, many have fought over the Dark Prognosticus. Entire countries fell over the fight for it. Ironically, the fall of these countries were already predicted in the book Chaos Heart can only be destroyed by killing either the controller, or by another marriage formed by true love. " Dimentio finished reading and shut the book, "What I need you to do is to murder that Mario fellow and that annoying girl named Daisy."

"I'll never kill them for you. I'll never help you. You bastard" Luigi yelled while banging his fist on the walls of the box.

" Oh what a tongue you have there. But, unfortunately you will help me. And if you tell anyone about this I will kill you myself after everything is complete. I'll just brainwash you Luigi or i'll say Mr.L," Dimentio remarked while shotting a ray at Luigi in the box.

Daisy paced back and forth in her room on a Saturday morning calling Luigi over and over again with Peach sitting on her bed watching her closely. "He won't pick up," Daisy replied while tossing her phone to Peach. Peach caught her best friends cell phone and stated, "Have you ever thought that he is probably angry at you because of that stunt we pulled yesterday."

"Well I'm going over to his house you can with me or not which is it?" Daisy asked Peach while grabbing her phone from her and grabbing her coat from the hook on the back of her door. "I'm coming," Peach agreed whiled standing up. Peach and Daisy walked downstairs, walked out the door, got in her car, and drove off.

Luigi, well now Mr.L, was sitting on the couch waiting for his victim to wake up. Suddenly Mario came downstairs yawning and scratching his head. " Hey bro sorry about yesterday,and I totally deserved everything you said to me. Tonight i'll take you anywhere you want to go." Mario remarked while walking into the kitchen. Mr.L was creeping behind Mario into the kitchen but was interrupped by the doorbell. Mr.L rolled his eyes and turned around and walked to the door.

When he opened the door he saw the most beautiful creature in the world. She had the most amazing body and the thought of killing her would make him want to kill himself. Her orange-like brunette hair was amazing. Any guy would be lucky just to catch a glimpse of her. "Um hi Daisy," Mr.L replied wondering which one was Daisy. Peach picked up her phone and looked at a text. "My mom wants me I gotta go bye Daisy and Luigi," Peach remarked while walking off. "Come in Daisy," Mr.L said smoothly. "Why are you talking like that? What's with the weird cloth? And weren't your eyes blue?" Daisy asked expecting and answer.

Mr. L was wearing a green hat with a black circle and in the circle was a upside-down L. He had on a black jumpsuit with large .L and on gray gloves and black shoes. On his jumpsuit he was wearing a brown belt. He had on a black mask on his face covering the space around his now gray eyes. Mr.L walked closer and took some hair in her face and put it behind her ear, then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"As much as i'm liking this *giggle* you have a girlfriend and I feel a little uncomfortable," Daisy replied while pushing Mr.L away. Mario suddenly walking in out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Daisy why are you here?" Mario asked.

" I have been calling Luigi but, he did not pick up soooooooo," Dasiy said while leaning to the front then the poking Mr.L in the stomach. "I came here."

"Daisy ,my darling, would you please excuse me and my dear brother for a moment? I will be right with you my love." Mr.L remarked with a smooth tone. "Daisy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you on some special medication I should know about?"

"Just for a moment, baby." Mr.L remarked while guiding his hands towards the stairs. "Mario, your brothers on that stuff." Daisy yelled as she walked upstairs. "Mario you know how mad I am at you right now, right?" Mr.L stated while walking around the Family room. "Yes, I have taken that into consideration. Also why are you wearing that? And weren't your eyes blue?" Mario asked

"Well I suppose they were but, on your well being Mr.L the Green Thunder will kill you quickly just to get it over with." Mr.L explained while smirk. " Mr.L the Green Thunder wait, WHAT," Mario yelled.  
>"What's all the yelling about," the Mario brothers mother remarked while walking downstairs. "HAVE AT YOU," Mr.L yelled while pointing a finger at the older Mario brother. Mario made a horrified look and dodged Mr.L's punch. Mario started running away from his whacko brother. "Stop running away so, I can end your game Mr. Jumpsallthetime," Mr.L exclaimed.<p>

"Boys cut it out!" The Mario brothers mom exclaimed while Daisy ran down the stairs. "Daisy when did you get here?" Debra asked.

"DAISY DO SOMETHING!" Mario yelled while dodging another punch. Daisy nodded her head and ran in the Mario households she came back out she had a frying pan in her hand and when Mr.L came her way she smacked him across the face with it.

Mario stopped running and bent down and put both of his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. "What was that, and Daisy why did you just hit Luigi" Debra asked while looking at her unconscious son.

"We have no idea." Mario and Daisy replied simultaneously.

10:30 2 hours later

Luigi finally came to two hours later. He turned back into his normal self. "What happened?" Luigi asked weakly well sitting up. "Oh nothing happened, I just woke up on a regular Saturday morning and then YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Mario said while yelling the last part.

Luigi was inside his body while Mr.L had taken over and he known exactly what happen during this brainwashing. He didn't want to die so he tried to keep quiet and try to stop this on his on. "I'm sorry bro I guess I just listened to the worst of me." Luigi remarked.

"Luigi your cloth changed and so did your eye color. How did that happen?" Daisy asked while placing her hand on his forehand. Luigi looked down at his cloth and noticed that they were different. By different he meant backk to normal.

"What are you talking about?" Luigi lied. Luigi then got up from the couch and walked to his room.

Monday 2nd hour

Mario, Drake, and Peasley were sitting in there seats before 2nd hour talking amongst themselves. I'm serious, Luigi went totally nuts Saturday morning." Mario asserted.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe he was pretending or something" Drake remarked. "Yeah and I'm Batman." Mario commented. "Maybe Drake is right," Peasley impleaded.

"Look Luigi is coming don't look suspicious," Mario demanding. Drake and Peasley nodded and all three of them put their leg on top of the other and put their fist on their chin. Luigi came by and put his books down on the table. Luigi observed the three boys closely and said, "What are you guys doing?"

HE'S ON TO US!" Mario screamed then they all ran to the other side of the room. "I think it's safe to say that those three have a screw loose." Luigi muttered to himself. Luigi took of his glasses and put on his contacts on and put the case in his backpack.

"Hey Peach." Daisy replied while staring at Luigi from across the room. "Yeah Daies?" Peach asked. "If you could rate Mario's kissing from 1 to 10 what would it be?" Daisy question while turnning towards her best friend. Peach looked up for a second and finally found her answer. "About a 6" Peach remarked, " Daisy, when you and Mario kissed how did you rate him?"

Daisy looked at the ceiling and thought for a second. "About a negetive 16." Daisy answered. "What? No. He's not that bad." Peach replied. "Yeah sure." said Daisy sarcasticly. "What would you rate Luigi?" Peach asked. "1 million." Daisy answered. "Your supposed to answer 1 to 10" Peach demanded. "I don't care. Numbers confuse me." Daisy admitted.

5:00 at Luigi's house.

Luigi was sitting at his desk in his room doing his math homework when Dimentio appeared right behind him. "You need some help?" Dimentio asked pissing off Luigi. "Go to hell." Luigi growled. "Oh matter a fact I was just there." Dimentio pointed out. Luigi quickly turned around and tried to punch him but instead little yellow bolts of lightning surrounded by green formed in his hand and was thrown at the jester. Dimentio quickly dodged it and said with a smirk, "Oh you know that kind of made me mad. " Without changing his expression he hit Luigi on the side with a purple light and he fell to the ground and became unconscious.

"He will wake up in a hour or so. In the meantime i'm going to pay a visit to the underwear."

Daisy walked up to the Mario household and knocked on the door. Mario opened the door and replied while grinning, " Listen you shouldn't sell your body like this. Go back to your hooker college and get a good education."

"Shut up and if you want education why don't you go back to cavemen times. Because, these times are a little to advanced for you." Daisy snapped.

"Well at least I'm not late for dinner because I meet somebody with some money at the bus stop." Mario hissed.

"If the shoe fits," Daisy snapped back

"Yeah, thats what your always asking," Mario pointed out.

"You know what I'm about to hurt you really bad so is Luigi here?" Daisy asked "Upstairs," Mario answered. Daisy nodded and walked upstairs toward Luigi's room. She knocked on the door then waited, No answer. She did it again. Same result. Daisy slowly opened the door and she saw Luigi passed out on the floor. Daisy quickly ran to Luigi's side and turned him over. "MARIO HELP!" Daisy hollered. "Mario ran up the stairs to Luigi's room and saw Daisy kneeling by his younger brothers side. "What happened?" Mario asked.

" I don't know I just came in here and he was like this." Daisy answered. "I'll go call my parents." Mario replied and ran out the room. About a minute later Mario came back with a horrified look on his face. "All the phone lines are dead and my cell is not charged up. Check yours." Mario commended. Daisy pulled out her phone and lifted it up. "No singal," Daisy sighed. Mario quickly grabbed her phone and opened up Luigi's bedroom window and started climbing out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daisy yelled. "I'M GOING ON THE ROOF TO SEE IF I CAN GER A SINGAL!" Mario yelled over the strong winds. Mario climbed up to the roof and moved the phone around. When he took a step forward he slipped and fell. He hit the ground and blacked out. Daisy stared out the window and screamed a high pitch scream.

What is Daisy going to do now? Sorry for the short chappie. I stayed up all night typing this so it better be good. For now Later Losers. Just Kidding JK LOL!


	12. Friends, Family, and Beyond

**Hey fanfic folks (LOL!) I am here to continue my story first a little recap. Alright so Dimentio whats Luigi to form the Chaos Heart so Luigi tried to hurt him and he made Luigi pass out. Daisy came over and fussed with Mario a little bit then came upstairs to find Luigi passed out on the floor of his bedroom. All the phone line are dead are Mario went on the roof to get a signal. Mario fell off and blacked out. Now both brothers are unconsious and Daisy doesn't know what to do. I am loving those reviews thank you so much. Also I've been listening to Ke$ha and the song when you fight Super Dimentio on Super Paper Mario well writing this chapter. Now fest your eyes on this...**

Chapter 12: Friends, Family and Beyond

Daisy looked out of her ex-boyfriends bedroom window at his brother then at him. She scurried over to Luigi and felt his pulse. It was faint. Daisy picked up the younger Mario bro and carried him bridel style. Luigi wasn't heavy at all so it wasn't difficult to carry him downstairs. She sat Luigi down and wrote a note saying that she took Mario and Luigi to the hospital because they were hurt. When she got to the door she swung it open and walked out(it was more difficult then it sounds). She closed the door behind her and lugged the unconsious boy to her car. Daisy carefully placed Luigi in her backseat and buckling him up. Soon after he was safe and secure he fell over because of his lack of support. As tears fell from her eyes she ran to the other side of the house to grab the older Mario brother. When she saw Mario he was on his back and looked while um,...broken.

Daisy took her phone from him and stuck it her her pocket. Mario was a little heavier then Luigi but she [sort of] managed to carry him to the car as well. She sat him next to his brother in the backseat and buckled him up. Daisy then took her phone out of her pocket and held it around the car as she drove off to get signal. Once she got a least four bars she stopped on the side of the road and called her parents.

* * *

><p>Daisy's dad was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper and Daisy's mom was on her laptop on the couch across from him. At that moment the house phone rung and and the caller ID appeared on the television.<p>

"It's Daisy I'll put it on speaker," Mary replied while getting up and answering the phone. "Hello?" Mary asked already having a hint who was on the other line.

"Mom I went over to Luigi's house and I found him passed out and I when and then all of the phone lines were dead in their house and I couldn't get a signal on my phone so Mario climbed the roof to get a signal but he fell off. Now I am here on the side of the road with them in my backseat passed put." Daisy cried into the phone.

"Daisy stay calm. Now were are their parent's?" Daisy mother asked while Richard got up and walked over to the reciever.

"They're at their high school class reunion," Daisy cried over the phone. " Alright Daisy listen, take Mario and Luigi to the hospital and your mother and I will be there shortly and we will also try to contact their parents." said Daisy's father.

"Alright, mom and dad I'll do that." Daisy replied while wipping away her tears and hanging up.

* * *

><p><em> It was so weird. When I woke up I was in front of some pink castle. And even weirder it had a picture of Peach holding something on the top of it. The last thing I remember Dimentio hitting me and I... don't know. Mario then came running out of the castle along when two other toads, "Oh thank goodness Mario where are we and how did we get here," Luigi asked while stepping forward.<em>

_ Mario raised and eyebrow and replied slowly, "Were at the Mushroom castle and we walked here. Anyways the princesses want us so we better go see them. Mario then took his younger brother by the wrist and dragged him in the castle. They walked along the castle foyer and walked up the stairs. Mario finally released and his brother and knocked on the large double pink doors. They heard a soft voice say come in and they entered. There were two girls whom looked very familiar to Luigi. Also principal Toadsworth was there._

_ "Hi Peach and Daisy when did you get here? How did we get here? Why is principal Toadsworth here. And we were looking for some princesses. Do you know were they are?" Luigi asked . Daisy smiled a flirty smile while getting up and smoothing out her dress. _

_ Daisy walked up to Luigi and took off his hat and ruffled his hair. She placed her mouth near his ear and yelled, "HELLO IS ANYBODY IN THERE! By the sound of her voice Luigi flinched._

_ "Princess Daisy you know that princesses aren't supposed to act like that." Toadsworth lectured Daisy._

_"Not to be disrespectful or anything, but i DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS HOW A FUCKING PRINCESS IS SUPPOSED TO ACT. AND WHILE WERE ON THE SUBJECT I HATE THIS MOTHERFUCKING DRESS. NOW PLEASE SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND STOP TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL i HAVE TO DO TO BE A DAMN PRINCESS!" Daisy yelled at Toadsworth. Daisy then leaned back towards Mario but not looking at him she said,"How much did I do?" _

_ "Um, six. Now record. (by the way they were counting how many times Daisy cursed.)" Mario stated while laughing_

_ "_Cha_-_Ching!" Daisy said while putting her gloved fist in the air and quickly bringing it down then up. Everybody then started laughing including Toadsworth. Everything then started turning white and then turned silent. Luigi was just standing there alone. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed.__

* * *

><p>"RRRRRRRRRR!" was heard as Daisy cut a corner in her car getting chased by the police. She was going 60 in a 45 speed limit. "I'll get you two there soon,"Daisy whispered to Mario and Luigi. Daisy quickly made several turns trying to loose the cops, she succeeded. Daisy quickly pulled into the hospital parking lot. She quickly got out and looked at a human man walking around. "Hey," Daisy yelled while stepping out of her car and waving her hands. The man looked over his shoulder and pointed to himself. Daisy nodded and the man walked over.<p>

"Do you need some help young miss?" The man asked while taking off his hat.

"Yeah um, my two friends are passed out and they need to be carried in could you get one of them?" Daisy asked.

"While sure miss." The man said. Daisy picked up Luigi and the man picked up Mario. They carried them in the hospital ER (emergency room) doors and walked up to the front desk.

"These two boys are hurt really badly. They need some help." Daisy cried to the lady at the counter while twirling her fingers in Luigi's hair. The Nurse looked over the counter and widened her eyes in shock at the 16-year old boys.

"WE NEED TO BEDS FOR MEDICAL CARE IMMEDIATELY!" The nurse yelled down the hall. The lady started grabbing a couple pens while knocking some on the floor. "What are the boys names?" The nurse asked while two operating beds came into view. The man and Daisy sat them down on the beds and Daisy couldn't help but burst into tears.

"The one on the right is Mario and the one on the Left is Luigi. They're twins." Daisy replied while uncontrollably crying into her palms. The nurse handed Daisy a clip board and a pen. There was only 5 questions.

1.) How did they get hurt?

2.) Are you there parent?

3.) How old are they?

4.) Are they related in any type of way?

5.) Does your insurance policy cover our benefits?

Daisy answered the questions while skipping the last one and handed the clipboard back to the nurse. She sat down in the waiting room and pulled out her cell. She had all bars so she was able to make a call. The man walked up to Daisy and sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kevin and I'm 22 years old." Kevin replied.

Before dialed the phone number she extended her hand and stated, "My names Daisy 16. The boy I was carrying was my ex-boyfriend and the other was his older twin brother." Daisy pulled out her phone and called everybody Peach, Trina, Beck, Drake, Brianna, and Peasley.

* * *

><p>Brianna was sitting on the couch with her mother (Sterling's sister). Watching a horror film. "No, don't walk in that closet," Brianna warned to the girl on the television. When her cell phone rung her mother threw the popcorn in the air and it landed all over the floor. "Ha it was just my phone," Brianna said while eating a piece of popcorn out of her hair.<p>

"Hello?" Brianna asked. Daisy told her the news and she started coughing on her popcorn. "I'll be right there." Brianna said while hanging up the phone. "Mom, Mario and Luigi are in the hospital." Brianna informed her mom while running to the hook on her door and grabbing her jacket.

"Oh my gosh! Well I'm coming to." Brianna's mother named Sasha replied while following her daughter out the door.

* * *

><p>Daisy sat there alone until she heard the sliding doors to the hospital open. In stepped both Daisy's parents and Mario and Luigi's parents. Mary ran up to her daughter and embraced her. "Daisy are you alright? How are Mario and Luigi?" Mary asked with tears falling down. At that moment Daniella burst through the hospital doors with balloons and some gift bags.<p>

As Daisy angrily stared at Daniella as she answered her moms questioned, "I'm fine and I don't know what condition they are in."

"Daisy do you know what happened to them?" Sterling asked while embracing his wife.

"I just found Luigi passed out on the bedroom floor and Mario fell off the roof. What of we lose my Luigi," Daisy cried into her palms.

"No, my Luigi and I love him so much." Daniella cried while poking Daisy in the shoulder.

"Okay first of all, don't touch me. Second of all, the only reason Luigi is dating you is because you caught him at a venerable moment." Daisy explained. Daniella wrinkled her nose then sat down across the room. Soon Drake, Peasley, Beck, and Trina was here. A couple minutes after Brianna came in huffing and puffing. "I'm so tired." Brianna replied while bending over.

"So am I," Sasha

" How are you tired? I carried you." Brianna replied.

"Why is that there?" Beck replied while pointing to Daniella. The doctor then walked in the room.

"Are you the family and friends of Mario and Luigi?" The doctor asked. Everybody stood up and nodded. "Well Luigi is doing just fine and his is now awake, but Mario has several broken bones and has a major concussion. The good news is they are both awake. You may see them now.

**So I am done with this chapter. This one is most likely my favorite chapter. I am going to end this story around chapter 15 to be prepared for that. Find the review button, click, And go for what you know.**


	13. Chaos Is Starting

Hey guys sorry it took me a little longer then usual to upload this story. If you can please read my other story. I think I will be less successful then this one. I don't know. You tell me.

Chapter 13: Chaos is Starting

Luigi sat in his hospital bed at 11:00 P.M after 5 days after he was injured. What he didn't understand was why they were keeping him in the hospital. His injures weren't that severe so why were they keeping him? His father volunteered to spend the night in the beds down the hall from Mario and Luigi's room. Luigi stared at his sleeping brother wondering if this was it. Luigi quickly shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind. But seriously, it was stupid to climb on that roof in the first place. Mario didn't deserve what he got though. Luigi turned to his side and placed both of his hands on his pillow. He then slowly put his head on top of his hands.

Suddenly a bright purple light appeared in the middle of the room. Luigi was blinded for a couple seconds, but was soon able to see. After the light faded he was able to see the figure. There was Dimentio, in the middle of the lime-green hospital room, with a smirk on his face. When Luigi caught sight of the jester he quickly go under the covers to pretend he was asleep.

"I already know your awake so you don't have to pretend." Dimentio replied without dropping his expression.

Luigi slowly removed the blanket from over his head and stuttered, "L-l-look I..I..I didn't do anything,"

"Your right you didn't do anything. I asked you, NO-no- I TOLD you do kill Mario and that brat but you didn't. Mr.L won't do it because he is in love with that girl." Dimentio explained.

* * *

><p>Mario and Luigi's dad staggered back-and-forth trying to find his twin boys room the the hospital hallways.<p>

* * *

><p>Dimentio floated towards Mario's hospital bed and lied out the palm of his hand.<p>

"Well, I you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Dimentio remarked while pulling back his hand and charging up the powerful ball of light.

"NOOOO," Luigi screamed while jumping up from the bed and pushing Mario off his. The ball flew passed Mario, barely missing him.

"You just don't know when to give up don't you." Dimentio chuckled while landing on the floor across from Luigi. "Your as consistent as a tiger chasing after his pray."

"Stop with the similes." Luigi hollered while grinding his teeth and entering a battle stance.

* * *

><p>Sterling had fully woken up and stepped into Mario and Luigi's room. He dropped his car keys at the sight of Dimentio.<p>

"So we meet again Sterling. It's been a while." Dimentio stated while smirked.

"D-d-d-dimentio. What are you doing here?" Sterling asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Dad! How do you know him?" Luigi asked his father.

"Get away from my sons," Sterling replied while running in between Luigi and Dimentio."

"Dad! How do you know him?" Luigi repeated while pulling his father back on his shoulder.

Sterling turned around to his see his 16 year-old son staring at him." It all started when I was about your age but a little younger. I just turned 15." Sterling replied.

_Flashback..._

_ Sterling was in his room playing a game of blackjack with his twelve year-old sister named Sasha. "I'm going to get some juice one second." Sasha remarked while getting up and dashing out of the room. Sterling took all the cards and put them in a stack and shuffled them. Out of no were appeared Nastasia and Dimentio. Dimentio was wearing(Yeah you already know what he wears). Nastasia was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that looked like a coat with a little bulb at her neck. She had her pink hair in a bun and pick glasses. Her black pants were rolled up to her knees and she had on white high-heeled shoes._

_ "W-W-Who are you?" Sterling asked while scotching back on his bed. Nastasia shoot a ray at the door preventing it from opening.  
><em>

_"Hey Sterling when did you lock this door. I swear I'm meet kick this door down. Just you wait." Sasha yelled while banging on the closed door. "You sore loser."_

_Nastasia rolled her eyes and stepped up to Sterling. Nastasia was really tall she bent down and picked up Sterling's chin so they had eye contact._

_ "Look Sterling, we don't have much time so we need to get you to the count stat, Kay?" Nastasia replied. _

_"I'm not going anywhere we you until you tell me who you are." Sterling gulped while backing up even farther. _

_"DIMMY! NASSY! THE COUNT NEEDS YOU!" Mimi replied while popping up out of nowhere. "Mimi was a 13 years old girl that had green skin and green hair. Her hair was curled in pig tails and tied up in a red bow. She had on a yellow dress with yellow polka dots on it with yellow sunglasses in her hair. Nastasia grabbed Sterling by the arm and yanked his arm. _

_ " HE NEEDS YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!" Mimi replied while yanking on Dimentio's coat. _

_"You heard her." Nastasia said while pulling Sterling by the collar._

_"Never" Sterling demanded while forcing her hand away. _

_"What is with the insubordination?" Dimentio asked while locking Sterling in a magical box. _

_Sterling felt the walls around him and started to freak out. "Knock it of!" Sterling yelled. Dimentio then snapped his fingers and one at a time everybody disappeared._

_End of flashback..._

"You...You monster." Luigi snarled.

"Unfortunately Sterling wasn't the person I needed so I cast I spell on him so his child would be the one I needed." Dimentio explained.

"What about Mario?" Luigi asked wanting to get more information.

"Mario is just a tool I am using to get what I want." Dimentio replied with a solemn expression. "While i guess I better go. I have to do some** cleaning up ** to do if you know what I mean." HA HA HA HA." Dimentio crackled while floating in the air.

Mario finally came to and opened his heavy eyes. "AAAAA what is this a House Warming." Mario remarked while rubbing his eyes. Mario looked up a Dimentio then pointed while quivering. "Uh oh is this a sign from God." Mario then held his hands together with one of them in a cast. "If this is about that flaming poop-bag thing I did to that one- legged old lady next door last month. Don't blame me Daisy talked me into doing it." Mario confided.

Luigi slapped his hand on his forehead and breathed heavily.

"Got to run. Ciao!" Dimentio said while snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Mario sat up and got on top of the bed. "Who was that guy?" Mario questioned his younger brother and his father.

"Mario that is your murderer." Luigi answered.

"My Murderer. Why does everybody hate me? Did I do something wrong to society?" Mario asked while pointing to himself. "I mean seriously, You wanna kill me, Daisy wants to, that weird jack in the box thing that was just her a few seconds ago, the President, our fifth grade math teacher, the CIA, The NCAA Football Mascot, The FBI,the S.W.A.T Team, the Military, The government in Italy,NCIS, and NASA wants to kill me."

"I keep telling myself that you are just I late sprout-er, but I think that I am just lying to myself." Sterling convinced himself.

"Listen Mario this is a serious matter. Remember last Saturday when I went nuts? The guy's name is Dimentio and he brainwashed me. He wants me to help him and he wants you and Daisy dead." Luigi proclaimed.

"She's going to hell" Mario chuckled.

Luigi grabbed Mario by his collared and pulled him to eye level.

"Would you be serious?" Luigi exclaimed while shaking Mario back-and-forth.

"Fine Fine Fine. Alright so that Dimentio guy wants me and Daisy dead. Why?" Mario asked.

"I don't know" said Luigi while releasing Mario and walking over to his bed. "Get some rest older bro." Luigi replied while waving to his father and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday and Mario and Luigi finally got released from the hospital. Since Christmas was coming up they were on break from school. Luigi had already told the 8 other people he was friends with about this situation (Brianna, Beck, Peasley, Daisy, Peach,Drake, Trina, and Daniella,) and they all believed him, well not at first.<p>

Luigi was sitting at his desk in his room looking at his absent work. Mario was sitting on his brother's bed playing with and slinky. Brianna was laying on her back and her feet were on Mario's lap. Daisy was pacing back-and-forth in Luigi's room thinking about the trouble they were in.

"Listen Luigi, you have to stop this guy. You have to do something about this." Daisy replied while stopping.

Luigi pushed up his glasses and spun around in his spiny chair. "I'll write him a letter," Luigi shrugged not wanting to confront the evil jester.

"Oh yeah, and I'll pay extra for shipping, on my foot so it can be delivered to your ass the next day." Daisy yelled.

"Burn" Brianna exclaimed while not sitting up and raising her index finger.

Luigi groaned and wondered if Daisy really was going to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>I am finally done typing. BTW I am trying to make a few ass jokes up myself so tell me if they are funny. I couldn't stop laughing while writing this. Well I am done and I am going to go downstairs and eat some Chinese Food. YUM! I know you're jealous. <strong>


	14. Cracking Under Pressure

**Hey guys guess what. This is my second to last chapter. In my opinion I think that I did a really good job. To let all you readers know I will be rotating in the type of stories I make. I will be making Mario stories and First this is when they are in high school, then them as adults, then in high school etc. I don't wanna give you guys so much info. Your going to have to wait. Now for the story...**

Chapter 14: Cracking Under Pressure

Luigi decided to just take a break and live a normal teenage life for tonight. It had be 4 days since Mario and Luigi got released from the hospital. Luigi, Mario, and their other 8 friends went to a all you can eat restaurant. It was a table at medium length with 5 people in each side. On one side was Peasley,Beck, Luigi,Daniella, then Brianna. On the other side was Trina,Drake,Daisy,Peach and then Mario at the end. As Daisy ate her salad she slammed her fork in the lettuce and put it in her mouth. Daniella looked up at Daisy and replied with the most innocent face as possible, "Daisy what's wrong? You look upset."

"Shut up you bitch" Daisy snapped while setting down her fork.

"Listen Daisy, You can't make fun of Daniella. I is true I hate her guts, but you can't make fun of her in front of Luigi. Luigi can kill you." Mario warned Daisy while putting down his taco.

"Luigi if you could kill someone who would you kill?" Brianna asked while not taking her eyes off her bowl. Everybody put down their food and stared at Peasley excluding Luigi.

"What? Who? Me? Why?" Peasley asked while pointing to himself.

"Well sure, your gay so your already going to hell. Might as while get it over with." Daisy remarked while shrugging.

"Just because I like the opposite gender then most guys like doesn't mean that I am any different then you guys." Peasley explained

"Well you know what," Daisy stuck out her tongue and spit loudly getting some spit on Daniella, "Suck on that." Daisy stated.

"It's not long and hard enough for him to suck on," Mario muttered under his breath.

"Good one Mario." Daisy congratulated. Peach then looked over at Mario and hit him on his shoulder.

"Moving on, I wouldn't kill Peasley. I wouldn't kill any of you because you guys are all my friends. Now me and Daniella are going to get some ice cream. Later" Luigi said while getting up and grabbing Daniella's hand. Mario then looked over at Daisy and put his finger in his mouth signaling that this was a disgusting moment. Peasley rolled his eyes then flipped his hair causing the whole entire restaurant to light up.

Brianna then fell backwards in her chair while screaming. Drake hung on to Daisy's waist which caused him to get punched in the face. Peasley wasn't surprised by this but he gave Beck a tight hug while Beck kept trying to get him off. Trina crawled under the table and crouched. Peach held on to her boyfriend and buried her face in his chest. Suddenly the bright light faded.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Daisy hollered in general, but she pointed at Drake who was laying on the floor on his back.

"Ow I have a headache." Brianna replied while sitting up and rubbing her head.

"It's alright Peachy, everything is over. Mario promised while hugging his girlfriend.

"Let go of me Peasley!" Beck exclaimed while pushing on the bean's head.

"Did hell freeze over?" Trina asked while still crouching under the table.

Peasley let go of Beck and straightened out his hair. "That happens whenever I flick my hair." Peasley explained.

"Then why do you do it?" Trina asked while coming up from under the table.

"It's a habit." Peasley admitted.

"Well you better stop it ,or having my foot kicking your ass is going to be a habit." Daisy warned.

"Did you guys see that?" Luigi asked while coming back holding and vanilla ice cream cone dipped in butterscotch. Daniella was holding him around the waist and had a plain vanilla ice cream cone. Daniella sat down in her chair and licked her ice cream cone.

" Pretty boy over there did that by flipping his hair," Daisy accused

"Luigi mouthed the words "Oh" while sitting down. Daniella put a smile and her face and held her cone to Luigi and he take a bite out of it. Luigi held out his cone and she did the same.

"Get a room" Trina pointed out.

"Ewww! Stop showing your PDAs" Brianna added.

"THAT'S IT!" Mario yelled while slamming his hands on the table, standing up,and pointed at Daniella. " I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THIS IS DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU DATE THIS GIRL! YOU ARE JUST HER SEX TOY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER? SEE IS UGLY! YOU NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH DAISY!

"I thought you hate her." Luigi commented

" WELL YEAH, BUT AT LEAST DAISY IS HOT! LISTEN DANIELLA, NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Mario exclaimed then sat down and ate the rest of his food in silence.

* * *

><p>It was Monday January,5 and they were back in school. It was lunch and they were 8 sits. It was Luigi then Mario and Peach shared a seat,Daisy,Drake,Trina,Brianna,Beck and the Peasley. Daniella walked by with her lunch tray and stood by Luigi.<p>

"Hey there is no room for me." Daniella barked.

"Have you tried Weight Watcher?" Mario laughed.

"We need to talk," Luigi admitted while facing towards his girlfriend.

"Alright lets go in the hallway." Daniella suggested while gesturing towards the cafeteria door and sitting her food on the lunch table.

"No, right here." Luigi reasoned. Everyone else at the table took this moment into use. Everyone (except Peach, because it was in her locker) took out their phone and put on their video recorder.

"Listen honey, I've thought about this and slept on this and decided this is what is best for us. I think we shouldn't be in a relationship anymore, because it just isn't working out. I'm breaking up with you." Luigi revealed.

"Oh my gush what just happened?" Daniella asked while holding on to her purse in one hand and fanned herself with the other.

"YOU JUST GOT DUMPED!" The rest of the people at the table interjected simultaneously. Daniella put her hands over her face and started sobbing. She then ran out of the lunch and ran right across the hall to the bathroom.

"Man I feel like this is my fault. I'm going to go see if see is all right. Since she went to the girls bathroom who wants to come with me?" Daisy asked. Brianna and Trina looked down at their food pretended like she didn't say anything. "Come on Peach." Daisy replied while grabbing her best friend by her wrist.

When Daisy got in the bathroom she saw Daniella in a corner with her knees to her chest. Daniella had her face in her knees and she was quietly sobbing. Daisy stood a couple feet away from her, "Daniella" Daisy addressed. Daniella looked up with a evil smile on her face. Peach looked at her best friend with a confused look on her face.

Daniella stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. She closed the bathroom door and locked it. Daniella returned to her original spot and stood there giggling. Peach grabbed Daisy's hand and gripped it. "Your boyfriend just dumped you. If anyone should be laughing I should." Daisy hissed.

"_Are you baddies ready to get whats coming to you." _Daniella hissed in a higher pitched voice.

"Why are you talking like that?" Daisy asked while getting closer to Peach. Daniella held out her hands as she continued to laugh. She started to change shape. Daniella soon was a average height girl who had green skin like Peasley's. Her hair was green and curled in pigtails. The girl was wearing a green dress with a pocket in the front. By her neck was a red bow tie. The girl as was wearing green shoes with green sunglasses in her hair.

"D-D-Daniella?" Peach stuttered as she gave Daisy a horrified look.

"Oh. I was Daniella, let's say I created her. I'm Mimi, but you can call me Mimkins. For now any ways," Mimi replied. Mimi then levitated high above the ground and some red pointy-like things floated around her and started to spin.

"Daisy i'm scared!" Peach quavered to her best friend while embracing her.

"Like my Rubies?" Mimi asked while giggling. Mimi started moving towards the two girls but missed them as they jumped opposite ways. "Oh so you wanna play hardball?" Mimi joked.

Daisy ran to Peach's side and helped her up. They ran to the door and unlocked it, but before they opened it Mimi shot tons of rubies at it so the doorway was blocked. They both slowly turned to the girl.

"Peach?" Daisy asked

"Yeah?" Peach questioned while looking at the villain.

"I don't feel guilty anymore." Daisy admitted.

"Yeah, and I don't think that I will be home in time for dinner," Peach remarked.

"I don't think I'll be home in time for senior prom." Daisy decided.

"Are you baddies done?" Mimi questioned. She then started shooting a bunch of Rubies directly at Daisy. The thing was why wasn't she trying to hurt Peach? Daisy screamed out of fear and leaped away but still got hit.

"DAISY!" Peach screamed.

"Oh! Is your friend hurt? Looks like I should step up my 'A Game' you doofuses." Mimi stopped levitated and stood on the ground. She rose her hands up and a wave of Rubies formed on each side of her. Mimi threw the Rubies at them, but Peach grabbed Daisy and swiftly yanked her away. Peach picked up one of the Rubies of the ground and throw it at her. The Ruby hit Mimi right in the face and she screamed a high pitched scream. Peach then ran up to her and stomped on her foot.

"Ooowwiee" Mimi hollered while holding her foot and jumping up and down. Daisy stood up, ran to the door, and pulled a single Ruby off it. Daisy ran back to her position and threw it at her. Peach ran to the bathroom's trash can and picked it up.

"Catch!"Peach shouted to her loyal best friend as she threw the trash can. There wasn't any garbage in it, so it wasn't that heavy. Daisy caught the garbage can and threw it at the girl.

"EEEEKKKKK! You big meanies;i'm telling Dimmy." Mimi whined as she floated up and disappeared while crying.

Peach bent down as she tried to process everything that had just happened. Peach a quick glance at Daisy and saw she was on the floor sitting up with her back against the wall. Daisy was also clutched her stomach. After seeing this, Peach ran over to her best friend. Peach bent down next to her and moved her hand. Daisy's shirt was bloody and under her shirt was a horrible cut that need medical care immediately. Peach then moved her focus to the door. Peach examined it for a bit and concluded that it was nearly impossible to take all those Rubies down by herself. Peach knew for a fact that she need some help so she stuck her hand in her pocket looking for a phone, but when her hand came out no phone. Peach then recalled putting her phone in her locker during her second brief intermission between classes. Daisy had fallen over and began to whimper as she held her wound. Peach stuck her hand in her friends pocket and pulled out her phone. She pushed 1 on the key pad on accident and it started to call Luigi.

"Luigi is her first speed dial number?" Peach thought out loud.

* * *

><p>"And then I told him, 'We aren't over til' I say were over and guess what he said?" Trina asked her friends at the lunch table.<p>

"Oh the suspense is killing me," Beck answered back sarcasticly.

As Luigi took another bite out of his granola bar his cell phone vibrated. Luigi looked down at it and saw that Daisy was calling him. "It's Daisy," Luigi replied out-loud.

"Oh, it's your stalker," Mario snickered. Luigi rolled his eyes then pressed the green button on his phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Luigi asked over the phone.

"Hey, this is Peach. Daisy and I need your help. When we went to see what was wrong with Daniella, she turned in to some freaky weird girl and see attacked us. Well, mostly Daisy," Peach replied in a serious but soft sad tone. "After that she said I'm telling Dimmy, then disappeared. At this moment, Daisy is hurt really bad and that girls whose name is apparently Mimi. Daisy is bleeding like H-E double hockey sticks. We can't get out because she shielded the door with some strange type of gems."

"Alright, we'll be there. I promise." Luigi reassured. Luigi hung up the phone and quickly hung up his phone. Luigi stood up quickly and began talking to the others, " That was Peach and she said that Daniella transformed into something and she hurt Daisy badly. They are locked in the bathroom and they can't get out," Everybody agreed and they went outside of the cafeteria and walked to the girls' bathroom door.

Mario walked up to the door and twisted the knob and pushing on the door, " It won't budge," Mario announced.

"Let me try," Trina replied while she guided Mario aside and kicked on the door with a lot of force. "Crap," Trina snorted.

"I'll try, everybody back up." Luigi warned while everybody took a few steps back. Luigi stood there and started to concentrate of one thing. Luigi remembered what he did before Dimentio struck the life out of him and he wanted to control it. Luigi stood with one foot in front of the other and held his hands in of him. Suddenly, a green and yellow glow appeared from him and and a yellow lighting bolt surrounded by a green aurora formed from his hands and hit the bathroom door.

All of the other 6 people stood there with their mouth agape until the dust cleared and Peach stepped out carrying Daisy. Luigi walked up and excepted Daisy into his arms. Daisy shuddered when she was in Luigi's arms, but soon got used to it.

" Luigi, how did you do that," Beck asked wanting an immediate answer.

" I'll answer that later meanwhile, what are we suppose to do to Daisy? She needs help." Luigi sputtered.

" Just take her around back and put her in the dumpster. Don't tell anybody anything." Mario suggested.

"I'm serious, let's take her to my house. Our dad's a doctor." Luigi confirmed.

" And what? Skip school. My parents will kill me," Brianna protested.

"It will be alright, lets go." Luigi coaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. I am done. This is one of my longest chapters. One more chapter to go. This is getting very interesting. Tell me what you think and review. I think we have been over this procedure. For now Ciao!<strong>


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey everybody what's up? I am sorry to tell you, but this is my last chapter. I have to admit though we have been a long way. I am going to miss writing this story, yet I am still ending this. One of my reviewers who is specifically named Twanny Bizzle informed me that I just created a plot when this story is about to be concluded. Although this amazing author is right I didn't even think of that [READ TWANNY BIZZLE'S STORIES THEY ARE REALLY GOOD]. Alright so right now in my story the gang (excluding now Daniella so only 9 people now) is trying to skip school and make it to the Mario brother's household.**

**I also don't own anything except Brianna, Drake, and Daniella [sort of]. **

Chapter 15: All Hell Breaks Lose

Luigi was driving on his car at 12:45 PM trying to get Daisy to his house. In Luigi's car was himself in the driver's sit, Peach in the passenger's seat, Mario and Drake in the backseats Mario on the left and Drake was on the right, and Daisy laying on them both. Her legs were towards Mario, and her head was on Drake's lap.

"How is Daisy?" Peach asked while turning around.

"She is hanging in there." Drake confirmed as he pressed the towel Luigi gave him against the injured girl's stomach. Mario looked out the back window and saw Beck driving his red car behind Luigi's. In Beck's car Beck was in the driver's seat with Brianna in the passengers seat. In the back seat Peasley was on the left and Trina was on the right.

As Mario starred a question popped into his head. "Luigi why is everybody coming to our house?" Mario asked. Luigi slapped his forehead realizing the huge blunder he just made.

I don't know, quick thinking?" Luigi answered. Daisy then let out a high pitched scream louder then anything heard before.

"Mario, Luigi, Drake i'm scared," Peach replied while turning towards Daisy. Luigi made a sharp turn then finally was in his driveway. Currently Luigi's mother was at work and Luigi's father was at home because at times he can work from home. Mario unblocked his seatbelt and literally leaped out of the car. Drake walked out and carried Daisy bridal style.

Peach slowly walked behind Drake as he carried Daisy to the front porch. Everyone soon followed and Mario walked up and banged on his front door.

"DAD! Open up!" Mario hollered while banging his fist on his front door simultaneously. Luigi walked up behind his brother quickly and took out his key. Before he could stick the key in his father yanked open the door.

"Woah oh. Big dude." Drake replied while eyeing Mario and Luigi's father up and down.

"Mario, Luigi, Brianna, Peach, what are you doing home from school." Sterling asked the four kids that were in front.

"Luigi's ex Daisy is hurt really bad, and you were the only person we thought that could help." Drake replied while stepping forward and revealing the injured girl.

"No, she wasn't raped," Mario announced to everyone that was there at that point. Drake had then handed Daisy to Sterling. Sterling then felt her pulse.

"All the boys come upstairs with me and help. Peach, Brianna, and Trina (Yeah he knows Trina) I need you guys to stay down her and make yourselves comfortable." Sterling explained while gesturing for the boys to follow him. The boys started following Luigi's dad until Mario stopped and put his hand up in front of Peasley.

"Whoa, boys only." Mario implied.

"Come on," Luigi replied while tugging on Mario's hod.

" When did you turn into my wife," Mario commented. The boys attended to all of Sterling's needs and helped him. When the girls were sitting downstairs 20 minutes later,they heard a knock at the door. Brianna run to the door and flung it open. Then there stood Daniella leaning on the door with a cocky smirk on her face. Peach screamed at the top of her lungs and dove behind the couch. All six boys ran downstairs to see Daniella smirking in the doorway. Mario then smiled seeing that he had a chance to insult her.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!" Mario joked to Daniella.

" This is the kind of a man that you would use as a blueprint to build idiot." Daniella snapped back.

" Your so ugly you walked in a haunted house and came out with a application," Mario remarked.

" I would ask you how old you are but I know you can't count that high." Daniella barked.

" Your so ugly when you were born the doctor slapped your parents." Mario babbled.

" If I had to get a brain transplant I would want yours, because I want one that has never been used." Daniella stated.

"Your so ugly, when you were born you mother said, 'Shit Happens' "Mario remarked when afterwards his father yanked him backwards by his ear.

" I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." Daniella sputtered.

"All right; all right, quit it." Sterling interjected while sliding in front of Daniella. "Also what is this a skip school day?"

"Yep, pretty much," Brianna answered.

"Okay lets tally that up here," Beck replied while taking out his calculator on his phone. "Mario won, but you were close Daniella."

" Daniella we are over. What do you want? Why are you here?" Luigi asked while stepping forward.

Peach got up from behind the couch and ran to Mario's side. "And why did you hurt Daisy?" Peach questioned.

"I don't have the time or the patience to answer you questions," Daniella spat.

"Great so, so long, see you sucker, bon voyage, ariverderchi, layalooza, good-bye, good riddens, peace out, don't let the door know hit ya where the good lord split ya, dont come back 'round here no more, hasta la vista baby, kick rocks and get the hell out." Mario insisted. Sterling then glared at his son.

"Your grounded," Sterling remarked while looking at Mario.

"What?" Mario asked his father.

" U-R Grounded. Which word don't you understand," Sterling explained.

" But, but LUIGI DRUNK THE REST OF YOUR COFFEE!" Mario accused.

" I drunk it so I could control myself," Luigi objected.

"From your hormones," Brianna cut in.

"NO, so I won't kill Mario." Luigi commented.

"See see! I told you he wanted to kill me," Mario babbled.

Luigi rolled his eyes then stared at his ex-girlfriend. "You can go," Luigi stated.

"Fine I will go, but let take care of some business first Sterling," Daniella remarked while locking eye contact with Sterling.

"Excuse me," Sterling responded to the girl.

"You don't remember me do you?" Daniella asked while walking deeper inside their house up to Sterling.

"I'm a supposed to remember?" Sterling asked.

"When you were about 15," Daniella began, "This guy named Dimentio came in and toyed around with you a little," Mimi explained.

"Eeeewwww, that's nasty," Mario interrupted.

"How did you know that," Sterling questioned while looking over at Trina who was fast asleep in the chair she was sitting in.

" He was with this girl who was tall, pick hair. Remember?" Daniella asked. "Then there was this other girl. Green skin;green hair. 'Member?" Daniella asked while cocking her hand to the side. Daniella held both of her hands and levitated in the air while laughing.

Trina then snapped awake and started to hyperventilate.

* * *

><p>"Were am I" Daisy asked while rubbing the back of her head. Daisy sat up and took in her surroundings. She recognized were she was. She was in Luigi's bedroom. Daisy slowly, but carefully stepped out of the bed and looked at her cloth. She was wearing the pair of jeans she choose to wear that day and was wearing a plain green T-shirt. Daisy smiled when she realized it was Luigi's. Daisy then wrapped her arms around herself knowing it was her true loves belonging. It was green. He liked green;he liked it a lot. She exited the bedroom and stepped into the hallway walking towards the steps.<p>

* * *

><p>Daniella floated down and began to take the shape of Mimi.<p>

"Mimi," Sterling hissed.

"Wait, in the story Dimentio told me he said you were 13. Right now you look like you 18." Luigi uttered.

"Thanks for the compliment honey bunches, but I am 19.

"I know that I'm the stupid one here but how is that logically possible." Mario questioned while pointed to himself.

"Mimi shifted all her body mass to one side and started to twirl her pig tails. "In our dimension times moves a lot slower then your guys time," Mimi explained.

"YOU HURT DAISY!" Peach hollered while pointing at Mimi.

"Well, duh you dumb blonde." Mimi replied.

"Hey i'm a blonde, and it kinda hurts my feelings," Drake replied.

Before Mimi could answer Daisy stumbled down the steps.

Sterling ran to her side and escorted her down the steps.

"Finally you are here," Mimi remarked while pointed to the girl.

"Y-y-you," Daisy stuttered.

"While since I said I would leave fine I will." Mimi stated. Suddenly a box formed around Mario, Luigi, and Daisy.

"What's going on,"Daisy remarked while feeling the walls around her.

"I can't die yet, I'm still a virgin." Mario complained while covering his eyes. Mimi then clapped her small hands then all four of them disappeared.

"What's happening Uncle Sterling?" Brianna asked while tugging his long sleeve shirt.

"They're gone," Beck admitted.

"Well thanks, Captain obvious." Drake replied.

* * *

><p>The three found themselves in sort of weird like dimension. It was green throughout and wasn't that big in fact.<p>

"Where are we?" Daisy asked while holding on to Mario and Luigi's arms.

"So, this is what heaven is like," Mario gulped. He then spotted Daisy to his right and then exclaimed, "Oh no were in hell."

"Mario just how stupid are you?" Luigi asked.

"It varies," Mario answered.

"Shut up Mario, your so stupid you would try to commit suicide from your basement window." Daisy replied.

**(I am sorry I have so many jokes left. I just had to make Mario and Daisy go back and forth.)**

"Well you're so ugly, when you threw a boomerang it didn't come back." Mario pointed out.

"Your so stupid you threw a rock at the ground and missed." Daisy snarled.

"Your so ugly, gravity reversed itself when you tried falling on your face." Mario snapped back.

"Your so stupid, you robbed a store and came out with a receipt." Daisy sneered.

"Your so ugly, your birth certificate was an apology letter from the condom factory." Mario snickered.

"Your so stupid, if I gave you a penny for your thoughts you would come back with change," Daisy implied.

"If I had a face like yours I would sue my parents," Mario shot back.

"Brains aren't everything. In fact, in your case they're nothing," Daisy informed.

"At least there's one thing good about your body. It isn't as ugly as your face!" Mario stated.

"Your so stupid that you stared at a orange juice carton for 5 hours because it said 'concentrate,' Daisy babbled.

"Your so ugly, when you applied for a ugly contest they said 'Sorry no professionals," Mario joked.

"Stop, Stop your killing me," Mimi laughed while falling over holding her stomach.

"What do you want with us and where are we," Luigi asked angrily.

"Bet's me and this is Dimension D. Dimmy wanted me to bring you three here."

"By any chance is Dimmy a nickname for Dimentio," Luigi questioned.

"Who is Dimentio," Daisy asked.

"Dimentio is the guy who tried to kill me," Luigi explained.

"Ok, 1. Yes Dimmy is a nickname, 2. He didn't try to kill you. If he wanted to kill anybody he would kill that whore and that moron over there." Mimi proposed.

"I am not a whore," Mario announced.

"Hello, your village called and they said they want their idiot back." Mimi joked while holding her fingers up to her ear to pretended it was a phone.

" What does he want with us," Luigi and Daisy yelled simultaneously.

"Dimmy wanted you guys. In fact, DIMMY DIMMY DIMMY DIMMY DIMMY!" Mimi screamed while jumping up and down.

"Yes Mimi," Dimentio remarked while appearing on the left side of Mimi.

"I brought them here, I brought them here." Mimi yelped excitedly.

"Thank you Mimi. I would take care of these two alone please." Dimentio stated.

"Um, I'd prefer cash please," Mimi hinted. Dimentio stuck his hand in the inside of his coat and pulled out 50 dollars. "I appreciate your contribution,"Mimi replied while sticking the money in her dress pocket "I hope you rot in hell." Mimi snickered while looking at Daisy.

Dimentio watched Mimi disappear then he looked at Luigi. "Well, well, well look who we have here" Dimentio acknowledged. He looked over at Daisy and it seemed like she was chuckling.

"What's so funny," Dimentio asked seriously.

"I'm not laughing, if I wanted to laugh your face would be enough inspiration." Daisy revealed, "You jack-in-the box thing/person.

"More like jack**ass** in a box," Luigi laughed.

"Look like someone has a sense of humor, you can joke around all you want when you are dead. Let's start this battle, shall we?" Dimentio began.

Mario got in a battle position along when Luigi and Daisy.

"Oh, now look at that. Three against one. That isn't fair, isn't it?" Dimentio snarled. "Oh Mr.L"

Luigi suddenly stopped preparing for battle and walked over slowly to Dimentio.

"LUIGI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Daisy yelled. Dimentio waved his whole arm in a swift motion and a green light formed around Luigi. Luigi changed cloth and his eye color was gray instead of blue.

" This can't be good," Mario advised.

" Mario get Luigi/ Mr.L whatever he is. I'll get Dimentio." Daisy suggested.

"Listen Daisy, as much as I make fun of you I care about you. Your like a sister to me. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse." Mario admitted.

" I care about you to. When you fell off the roof I was afraid that I wouldn't see you ever again. You, Peach, Luigi, and the others are my best friends." Daisy replied while giving Mario a huge. "I remember when we met..."

**Flashback of when Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy met.**

Luigi, Mario, Daisy, and Peach were sitting in a row of yellow chairs in that order in Mrs. Gillum's Kindergarten class. "What color is this fire truck?" Mrs. Gillum asked while pointing to a red fire truck.

Mario excitedly raised his hand thinking that he knew the answer. Mrs. Gillum then picked on Mario, "Orange," Mario replied.

Daisy angrily looked to her left and yelled, "No, it's red," She then punched him in the stomach making him fall out of his chair.

**End of Flashback...**

" Oh how cute. Wishing each other farewell before your games are ended." Dimentio snickered.

Dimentio floated up and shot some purple energy-like spheres at Daisy. Daisy dodged the attack and ran right below him.

* * *

><p>"Oh my poor little baby," Mary sobbed as she hugged her husband.<p>

"Here are some tissues Mary," Debra replied while handing her a box of tissues.

"Thank you Debra," Mary cried.

"What I don't understand is why some freak took our children," Richard exclaimed while standing up from Debra and Sterling's sofa.

"Yeah, Daisy didn't do anything," Mary quavered.

" Yeah, she just caused a lot of people including myself a lot of physical and emotional pain. That's not bad right?" Drake recalled sarcastically.

"Oh how cute Drake has emotions," Brianna taunted.

They were in Mario and Luigi's parents living room which was in fact "large in size". In the room was Sterling,Debra,Mary,Richard, Peach,Beck,Drake,Trina, Brianna, Peasley, Brianna's mom named Sasha, Brianna's dad named Brendan, Peach's mom named Rebecca, and Peach's dad named Mitchell.

"Sterling, did the same person that took Mario and Luigi take you when you were 15 and I was 12?" Sasha asked her older brother.

Sterling nodded and looked up," They want to kill Mario and Daisy." Sterling explained.

There were gasp heard throughout the room and even more tears. Debra started to cry and harder while she hugged her husband.

" What hold that phone here." Brianna interrupted. "Okay first of all, why do they want to kill them, and second of all why did he take Luigi if he just wanted Mario and Daisy?"

Sterling placed his fist on his chin and thought about that question.

" He took Luigi because he can mind control him. He also tried to have Luigi do the job of murdering Mario and Daisy." Sterling stated.

" Good thing, they don't want to hurt Luigi. Luigi is to cute to hurt." said Trina.

"I'm in the room," Drake replied while holding out his arms.

" oh please, I have been chasing after him for years, he shows me no attention at all. What makes you think my love for him will change now?" Trina decided.

" All to true" Brianna agreed.

" If I my intrude, shouldn't we be doing something about this." Beck informed.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Richard asked.

"My name is Beck, Luigi's friend. Nice to meet you." Beck stated while extending his hand.

"Don't touch me," Richard protested.

" May I touch you sir?" Peasley questioned Daisy's father.

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Peasley and all the people that were crying stopped.

"Shouldn't we be doing something instead of sitting in her wasting our breaths. Our friends are on the verge of their lives and all we are doing is discussing things that we probably already know." Peach shouted overcome with anger. "That girl already did a surprise attack on Daisy and I."

"We can't they are in a different dimension then we are," Sterling pointed out.

"Then how are we supposed to get them back Mr. Ling Ling-Dingling," Sasha questioned.

"We wait," Rebecca answered while sitting down next to Mary.

* * *

><p>Daisy repeatedly pushed Dimentio in the gut over and over again. Daisy was sitting on top of him while doing that.<p>

On the other side of Dimension D Mr.L was trying to corner Mario and attack him. Mario had received many cuts, bruises, and burns from Mr.L.

Mr.L finally tackled Mario and pinned him down. "I hope you are ready to die," Mr.L snarled.

"Listen, Luigi I know you are somewhere in there. I know you don't want to hurt me. Remember when we were both 5 and we were riding our tricycles? You fell and hurt your knee. I know if I told mom and dad they wouldn't let us go outside til' we were seniors in high school. I never told them. Instead, I got a bandage and made you feel better." Mario recalled.

"Oh please, you expect me to stop everything right now?" Mr.L asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mario informed.

Suddenly one of Mr.L's eyes turned blue.

When Mario saw this he let out a smile.

"Listen you imbecile, I have you even thought about why Luigi doesn't like you?" Mr.L asked while charging up his attack. Mario had then gained some strength and had flipped Mr.L over so he was on top (**How gay does that sound?**).

" Luigi does like me. I have caused some grief for him, yet he still loves me," Mario yelled outraged.

Mario started to frantically punch Mr.L in the face. Mario had then stopped punching up began to slap him. "Snap out of it," Mario convinced.

* * *

><p>"WHOA!" Daisy screamed at another attack flew right past her.<p>

"Would you stay still," Dimentio replied while smirking, but getting frustrated.

"Hey, that isn't fair. Your to high." Daisy complained. Suddenly Dimentio disappeared and himself and a clone reappeared above Daisy. Both shot a sphere of purple light at Daisy. Daisy thought of a defensive move. Doing that move would require touching it. Daisy extended her arms to her sides and made a fist. The sphere hit Daisy's fist then suddenly bounced back. The sphere clearly moved through the clone, but strike Dimentio with a lot of force.

Dimentio slammed against the wall and slid down. Since Dimentio created Dimension D, he created it so it would double his power by 256.

"Ha, take that," Daisy beamed.

"Mr.L, seize her." Dimentio demanded.

"Looking for me," Luigi called out while stepping closer.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked while looking behind her shoulders. Luigi ran up to Dimentio who was on laying on the floor in pain. Luigi hoovered over he while smiling.

Luigi slowly bent down and started punch his several times. Dimentio lifted up his feet and kicked Luigi in the hip. Luigi stumbled backwards as Dimentio regained focus.

Before Dimentio could do his next attack, Luigi pounded his right fist into his left hand, and then struck the ground. Green electricity formed from his hand and travel in a straight line on the surface of the ground towards Dimentio. Lightning struck Dimentio from head to toe. Then everything went Black.

"You have won heroes. Your succession was foretold in the prophecy." Dimentio sputtered.

"LAME," Daisy announced, "Can't you just die?"

" I shall cease to exist. Shall my failure live up to future generations like a swift tale living onward through family story telling." Dimentio blessed. Dimentio's body perished and left no more.

" Luigi can I talk to you alone please,"Daisy asked.

"Sure, but I don't thing this is very private." Luigi protested. Luigi and walked as far away as possible away from Mario and ended up in a corner. Daisy held both of Luigi's hands and slowly started to talk.

"I know for a fact that we have been though a lot. I have caused you a lot of pain. Physical and emotional; mostly physical though. I know that things will never be the same, but I love you with all my heart. I just want you to know that and I would understand completely if you won't take me back," Daisy confessed

"Your right, you have caused me a lot of pain. I love you to. I want to take you back, but I don't know if I can. I trusted you and you defied my trust. I think we should try to get back together. We should wait though. Until we are both sure and ready." Luigi responded.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt your special moment, but how are we going to get out of here?" Mario questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know," Luigi agreed.

"Hey don't look at me. You got us in this mess," Daisy defended.

"Hey Daisy, since you know...we are trapped here...not likely to get out...and we could die...and i'm still a virgin-," Mario replied while poking his two index fingers together.

"Hell no," Daisy interrupted.

"Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Don't even go there. How does gay sex even work anyways," Luigi questioned.

" Can't they stick their 'you know what' in *points to her rare end* there?" Daisy asked.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Mario questioned. Daisy shrugged and focused upward.

"Let's hold hands everybody and focus," Daisy suggested. Mario and Luigi nodded and got on both sides of her. They held hands and focused. It took almost 15 minutes, but it worked. Their bodies dissolved and they then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting on the furniture patiently while some stood. Brendan hugged Brianna and rocked her as she quietly sobbed about her cousins. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy appeared in the mid-section of the room.<p>

" DAISY," Peach exclaimed as she ran up to her best friend and hugged her. I was so worried," Peach then gave Mario a tight hug, "You are so brave," Peach then walked over to Luigi, " Is everything? Are you hurt?" Peach asked.

Mario, Luigi and Daisy explained everything that happen and how Dimentio passed. "Hey everybody, i'm sure your all hungry. How about I fix up some dinner and we will all eat," Sterling decided. Debra and Sterling nodded heads and scurried off to the kitchen. Luigi sat down in Sterling's chair, and continued to spend time with his family and friend. And for the first time in months, Luigi was happy things turned out they did.

**I finally end this chapter with 4500+ words. Longest chapter. I love those reviews. I don't own anyone except, Brianna, Drake, Daniella [sorta] Brianna's mom named Sasha, Brianna's dad named Brendan, Peach's mom named Rebecca, and Peach's dad named Mitchell. I am done. Bye. If you guys have any future ideas for any stories, please PM me! Love you guys!**


End file.
